You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Description inside. More characters than listed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my new story called 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home'! It's inspired by the song. I'll put the lyrics in around the middle of the story or something. I hope you enjoy this! And most of my major stories will have a prologue, jus tto get people excited about it!**

**-Prologue-**

Davis Kell... Well thats it. He never knew his last name. He was always to believe he was put up for adoption when he was 2 due his parent shaving budget issues.

People from his past begin to show up and his faith is restored. Hopefully, he can fidn his way back home!

**Im so sorry this is like, embarasingly short. But this is all I had in mind for the prologue. I've been wanting to do this for a while so here it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 1. Oh this also take splace in season 1 of lab rats. Just so you know. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 1: Davis**

-Present day, November 22, 2014-

A young boy was sitting inside a house in New York, watching his 'siblings' play in the front yard. He wasn't playing mainly because he had homework. It was also like 50 degrees outside and he never preferred the cold.

The young boys name was Davis. Davis Kell... Well he didn't know his last name. You see Davis was living in 'Mrs Rooney's Foster Home'. **(An: Think of the mom from liv and maddie as the foster mom here)**

He was told he was put up for adoption when he was 2, mainly because his birth parents had financial issues. He always wondered about what life would be like if he never got put up for adoption. Due to this, he was somewhat distant. He wanted time to himself sometimes. He was adopted once, but then sent back due to how low his grades were, how he wasn't the 'winner' they wanted him to be and the parents were way too snobby.

Most kids at the home would dream about just getting adopted, but Davis dream't of meeting his birth parents and living with them. He was the middle child of his foster family. Sort of. He had an older brother, Luke, but he wasn't willing to have anything to do with Davis. He never got adopted, and he's 18 so he's on his own now. He always told Davis to never get his hopes up. Mrs Rooney would tell Davis otherwise but he knew that Luke was right.

Davis was sitting on the bay window doing homework. He honestly hated 3rd grade math. He was also playing on his Daven-Pad. Mrs Rooney was a world class foster care lady. She got paid the big bucks, which means each kid got they're own Daven-Pad. Someone came knocking on his door.

"Davis. It's Mrs Rooney" She said through the door.

"come in" Davis said, not taking his eyes off of his tablet and homework.

"I just want you to know that dinner's ready and I have a special surprise for everybody!" She said. Davis smiled. Her surprises were always great. She knew the kids would sometimes become upset that they don't get to be wiht their real parents, so she often gave them simple surprises. It was those little things that made all the kids happy.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute. I've got like 3 more questions left." Davis said. Mrs Rooney nodded. "Ok. If you need help let me know" She said while closing the door.

Davis pulled out his cell phone which was a Daven-Phone. (Think of the iphones) His friend started texting him. He would often get jealous about his friend, Tristan. Tristan would sometimes complain about how his parents don't give him enough space, but Davis would counter by saying something about how he should be happy he has parents or even lives with them. Tristan would just sit there and feel bad. Then he'd apologize.

Davis quit texting and walked downstairs. Once he got downstairs he found his foster family sitting around waiting to eat.

"Davis. What took you so long?" his 'brother' Joey asked. "Homework" He said while sitting down.

Davis just kept picking at his food. He was upset. Which that was becoming a regular thing. Some nights he would ha dreams about meeting his birth parents, but he would wake up everytime. Most 8 year olds would cry or just go to someone for comfort, but Davis couldn't do that. He was always put in 5th place compared to his so called siblings. He wanted someone to be there for him hwne he needed them. But that wasn't going to happen. He would look to Luke sometimes, but 10 times out of 10 it would just be a lost cause.

"Davis, are you okay?" Mrs Rooney asked him. He just sighed. "you had another dream?" She asked. Davis just nodded. "Well don't worry. I told you I would help you find out who they are. And whenever I get free time, I'll help search."Mrs Rooney said. She really did want to help Davis. She would notice Davis just sitting alone in his room looking out the window, as if meeting his real parents in his mind.

"Can I finish my dinner up in my room?" Davis asked. He would do this sometimes, just because he wanted time to think about how else he could find them. "Just let me tell you all my special surprise" Mrs Rooney said. Davis just sat his fork down.

"So we're going to the techno-convention tommorow! You all can meet Donald Davenport yourself and I think I have it in the budget to get another computer for everybody! And also, Davis it's your birthday tommorow!" She said. Tommorow was Davis's 9th birthday. Birthdays were actually enjoyable for Davis. Every year he gained new hope for finding his birht family but he never did. Also as far as the computer thing goes, they all had to share a computer. Sometimes Mrs Rooney's files would pop up when the kids were playing games, and some private files on adoption stuff would pop up.

"Great cant wait tommorow." Davis said. He really couldn't wait to see all the new tech, but he really doesn't want to deal with all the people. Davis has never really liked crowds, he thinks everyone is judging him on simple things. He just doesn't like crowds at all.

Davis walked back up to his room with his dinner and sat down on the bay window. He looked up at the stars.

"One day" He said to himself. One day, he'll find his parents. One day he'll feel complete.

-Mission Creek, California-

A Donald Davenport was sitting inside a mansion in a small town in California.

"Dad!" A boy yelled. Suddenly a teenage boy and a taller teenage boy ran in from the basement. "What?" Donald asked annoyed. Those boys were his sons. They always teased and messed with eachother.

"Dad. Adam kept spraying me with a water gun, while I was doing my homework!" A boy said, while gesturing towards the boy who was supposedly Adam.

"Adam apologize to Chase right now" Donald told his son. Adam turned and faced his brother, Chase. "Fine...Im sorry" He said.

"It's ok" Chase said.

"Good. Now I have to go to New York for a conference there and a meet adn greet thing. Do all of you want to come?" Donald asked. He was reffering to his kids. Adam, the oldest, Bree, the second oldest (and only girl), and Chase, the youngest. Then there was Leo, the new kid in the family. Donald married a woman named Tasha, and her along wiht her son moved in.

"Yeah sure! Bree's already been packing." Chase said. "Good now go get ready, we've got a big day tommorow!" Donald said. Tommorow was going to be a big day. This is the second time he's ever gone to New York. It brought back a couple memories. One good. One sad. He found an old picture of 4 kids.

"One Day" He said. Donald sat the picture down and went to bed with his wife.

**Ok how was that? I wanted this to be longer, but didn't have much luck. I can't wait for you all to read this. Enjoy! And incase I missed something, Davis is 8 until November 23rd. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the second chapter. I noticed I got over 140 views in liess than 10 minutes! That's good for me, so I'll take it! Anyways enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting**

Davis's P.O.V-November 23rd, 2014

* * *

><p><em>-Dream Sequence-<em>

_I was walking around school, when I bumped into a man._

_"S-Sorry sir" I said. He turned and looked at me. He had a friendly smile. Than it hit me_

_"Dad?" I said. He smile fadedand turned into a frown. "Im not your Dad! You don't have a Dad who wants you back! There's a reason your where you are today!" The man said. _

_Everything faded to black._

_-End Dream Sequence-_

* * *

><p>I woke up and jolted off my bed. I looked around. I looked at the clock.<p>

"3:23" I said to myself. Im officialy 9. I layed back and tried to go back asleep.

-At the Davenport mansion-

Davenports P.O.V

I woke up around 3:00 in the morning and walked downstairs. Once I got there, I found Adam watching tv.

"Adam? What are you doing up?" I asked. He turned and looked at me. "Couldn't sleep. So im watching some cartoons" He said. That was pretty typical. As I walked past him he caught my attention.

"Today's a big day" Adam said. I looked bakc at him. "Yeah. New York. It's a great city, you guys will love it." I said. I knew there was another reason but I don't want to talk about it.

"Yes...and today's a certain someones birthday" Adam said. That's why I didn't want to think about today too much.

"I know. I was kind of hoping I'd forget" I said. I know it sounded a little harsh, but it's just too sad to remember.

"I'd never forget. I always like to remember today" Adam said. I guess he was right.

"Yeah. But today always reminds me of one of my biggest mistakes." I said. It really did remind me of one of my biggest mistakes. The mistake wasn't exactly today, but it reminded me of it.

"It was. But you've always said one day everything will get better." He said. "Adam Im not so sure about that." I said. I really don't want to get my hopes up, so I go upstairs and go back to sleep.

-New York, Mrs Rooney's-

Davis's P.O.V

I was finally able to fall back asleep. When I woke up, I found my younger 3 year old sister.

"Wake up Davis!" She yelled. I sat up, half annoyed, half entertained. "Im up" I said. She gestured for me to follow her downstairs. So I did.

Once I got downstairs, I found a whole set up of bacong, eggs, waffles, and toast!

"Whoah! This looks really good" I said. "Well it is your birthday after all!" Mrs Rooney said. I laughed a little. She always made my birthdays a big deal, which I don't mind but still...

We all sat around the table eating. It made me so happy. Every now and then or alot of times, I get these feelings of happiness. Atleast I have a wonderful foster family!

-3 hours later-

I was laying on my bed playing on my phone, when Mrs Rooney came in.

"Hey. We're getting ready to go to the convention. Are you ready?" She asked me.

"I guess so." I said. I can't wait to be surrounded by tons and tons of people judging my every move. Apparenty Mrs Rooney read my mind or something. "Don't worry. You'll be fine" She said. I just nodded and walked over to my closet. I got changed into some more comfotable clothes and grabbed a hoodie.

By the time Mrs Rooney got everyone ready, we left. Mrs Rooney drove a big van. You know those fancy vans with wifi and heated seat and all that. Well that's what she owned. We all piled in and left.I rode shot-gun since A, Im the oldest there. And B, Im the only one who doesn't need a carseat.

Davenport's P.O.V

We were just about to pull up to the convention. Adam Bree Chase and Leo were getting a little restless. Adam kept kicking the back of Chase's seat. Bree kept bringing Leo until these conversations about boyfriends and stuff. I couldn't stop thinking about today. Tasha noticed and ut her hand on my shoulder. I told what happened when we got married, so if it ever comes back, she'll know whats going on.

We pulled up to the convention, and all got out.

"Can I go meet up with Ethan?" Bree asked. Ethan was her current crush.

"Yeah, just make sure you meet us back at the food court at 3:00" I said.

"Can I go to the science seminars?" Chase asked. "Ok you guys can go to whatever you want, just be back by 3:00" I said.

I walked over to the speaker desk getting ready to present. Here goes.

Davis's P.O.V

We got to the convention and I was ready to go home. We all walked through the front doors and was greeted by policemen. They checked Mrs Rooney for her tickets. Once they cleared we started walking around and found a certain spot to wait.

We sat there waiting for the inventor himself. I liked his technology, but I wasn't that big of a fan of Donald Davenport.

"I got to go to the bathroom" I said. Mrs Rooney nodded and I left. While I was walking, I began to notice how I was walking. I thought people would judge me because of it. As I tried to adjust my walking, I ran into a guy.

"Im so sorry!" I said. He turned and looked at me. He looked similar to the guy in my dream.

"Where's your mother? Shouldn't she be keeping an eye on you?!" The mans aid a little angrily. I just got nervous and walked off, quite quickly if you ask me. People started to look at me.

"What's wrong with that boy?" A lady asked. "Is he lost?" someone else asked. I wihs I could be invisible. I walked into the cosest bathroom and was greeted by a whole bunch of high schoolers. They were laughing until they noticed me.

"Is that kid alright?" One asked. I noticed I was a little in tears. They all just walked out and i crouched down against the wall and curled up into a ball. I just need to be alone and calm myself down. Which usually takes like 15-20 minutes. If Im lucky.

suddenly I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a boy who looked like a teenager with spikey hair.

Chase's P.O.V

I was on my way to the science seminar, when I noticed this little boy running around. He looked almost terrified. Not gonna lie, I felt bad for him. I followe dhim to se eif he was lost or something. Once I did he ran into the bathroom. A minute later, some high school guys came out talking about that boy.

"Hey do you guys know that kid?" I asked. They just looked at me. "No. But he's crying. He looks like a little 6 or 7 year old." One kid said. I walked into the bathroom and found him curled up into a ball.

I put my hadn on his shoulder and he looked up. His face was red and he had tear stains on his face.

"Whats wrong? Are you lost?" I asked. He just sniffled and shook his head. He looked miserable. "Do you need help finding your parents or something?" I asked again. He just cried even more.

"It's ok. Im Chase. Here I'll help you find your parents." I siad. He just looked up.

"I-I don't have parents" He said. "Oh, sorry. Are you a foster kid?" I asked. He just nodded and I helped him up.

The boy looked 7. "So how old are you?" I asked. I know it was a random question, but something seemed...weird about this kid.

"9" He said. So he's short for his age. "Oh." I said. "I-Im short for my age." he said. Two things we have in common. "So am I" I said. I know to him I probably look like a giant.

"So who's here with you?" I asked. "My foster mom. Mrs Rooney" he said. I nodded and helped him find this Mrs Rooney.

"So whats your name?" I asked. "Davis" He said. That rang a bell. "Oh I had a younger brother named Davis" I said. He looked at me. "Really? What happened?" He asked.

"We had to give him up because we couldn't support him. I remember the day he was born and I held him. It was weird kind of, like you know your holding life, like your holding someone you want to protect and care for. Im sorry I don't know where that came from" I said.

He nodded. "I was put up for adoption when I was 2. I got adopted by a family and then they returned me." He said. That literally ticked me the right off! (Probably outdated term, but I used it sometimes)

"Why? You seem like such a good kid" I said. I had my arm around his shoulder, so he would calm down a little.

"Yeah. but im nothign more than a loser." He said. It made me a little mad. "What? Im sure your not. you just never really had a fighting chance." I said. He just sniffled a little more.

"That's what that family told me." He said. It really made me mad. I've seen movies about kids like that, but never in reality.

"Well they're wrong. i've only just met you and i already know your a great kid." I said. He nodded. "Thanks"

While we were walking we passed Dad. He approached us. "Chase who's this?" He asked. As he looked at Davis he got a look of...well...like he knew who the kid was.

"This is Davis" I said. His eyes widened.

Donald's P.O.V

I finished my meeting and found Chase walking around with some kid. That kid actually looked familiar. "Chase who's this?" I asked. "This is Davis" He said. No. It couldn't be. Right?

I had to get more information on him. "Umm great. Hey Davis, do you want a special tour?" I asked. He kind of hid behind Chase. "He get's really shy. I found him in the bathroom crying." Chase said. I nodded and knelt down in front of him.

"Don't worry. It'll be a private tour. I just need to find your parents and tell them" I said. That was the first part of getting informaiton.

"I don't have parents. I live at a foster home." He said. Ok Im starting to feel a little more hopeful about this.

"Oh, well lets find your care taker." I said. We walked over to find this woman who had 5 other kids. "Davis!" She said. "Hey. I had...a moment" He said. She calmed down and looked like she understood. "Oh. well thank you Mr Davenport for finding him" She said to me.

"It's no problem really" I said. The lady looked familiar. Was this Karen Rooney?

"Umm by any chance, are you Karen Rooney?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes I am." She said, hope is rising.

"Great, I've heard of your work and It's an honor to meet you" I said. She looked happy about that. "Oh well thank you. Im actually here to purchase a new computer. I have one, but wiht 6 kids, you need atleast 2" She said. I nodded at that. Made sense.

"Great. I'll be by later to drop it off. And as a thank you for all your hard work. I'll give you a special one." I said. She smiled even wider. "Thank you. Thats so kind of you!" She said. I figured I could research when I get home.

"Great. I'll see you all soon!" I said. Davis walked over to Karen. "Bye Davis" I said. He waved and thye walked off.

"Do you think that could've been..?" Chase asked.

"Im 89.4% sure of it." I said.

Karen's P.O.V

That was a little weird running into Donald Davenport like that, but hey! We're getting a free computer out of it! We arrived at home. Davis walked up to his room. I hated it when he had a moment. The poor thing can't even talk when he's like that. It was weird how he let the boy in. I guess Davis's attachment issues took over. Ever since Luke moved out and my husband died. He's been seeking attachment. He needs a father or an older brother or sister.

I was cleaning dishes before dinner when the doorbell rang.

"OH! New computerrrr" I sang. When I opened the door, Donald Davenport and what Im assuming was his wife (from the pictures I've seen on magazines) was standing there.

"Hi can I help you? I asked. He didn't have the computer or anything so I just figured they needed to do a survey or something.

"Yes. Actually Um, Im here about Davis" He said. Davis what would he want to do wiht Davis?

"Davis? What about Davis?" I asked.

"Im his biological father" He said.

My eyes widened...

* * *

><p><strong>How was that. I hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait for you all to see this! Enjoy!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I loved last chapter, and Im sure you did too! I really love writing this story. So here it is! Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Found**

Donald's P.O.V

After the convention we went to our hotel room.

"So did you kids enjoy the convention?" Tasha asked. "Yeah! Adam tried to go inside this video game." Leo said. That figures. "Ok but did you guys expose your bionics at all?" I asked. I was really worried about if they did or not.

"Relax Mr Davenport, we didn't" Bree said. When we're in public or when they feel like it, they call me Dad. Partly to not raise any suspicion about they're bionics and just because we're just that close.

"Good." I said. I couldn't get that kid Davis out of my head. Could he really be my son,the one I had to put up for adoption 7 years ago?

"Donald, are you okay?" Tasha asked. "Yeah im fine. Just thinking." I said. I knew that once we got back to the hotel, I'll use this invention that shows you what people would look like later on in life. If it really is him...Well...I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably cry from joy or just scream from happiness.

I was anxious to get to the hotel. I almost missed the turn to get there, because I was so deep in thought. Once we arrived I ran in and got out my laptop.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. "You'll find out later" I said. My fingers went flying all across the keyboard. I found a few baby pictures of what could be Davis. I scanned them and put it through the program. The prgram takes about 5 minutes to come up with something.

"So your trying to figure out if that kid was really OUR Davis?" Chase asked. I nodded. Adam and Bree heard Chase and ran up.

"Wait. You met Davis!? Like our little brother Davis?" Bree asked excitedly. Adam looked just as enthused as she did.

"well...yes. I think" I said. "Well hurry up and find out!" Adam said. I rolled my eyes.

After about 5 minutes the program came to a solution. I had to move the laptop out of everyone elses view so noone would deminish anyones hope or jinx it. I checked the laptop. My jaw dropped.

"Well? What's the answer? Is he?" Bree asked. I read the screen out loud.

"That boy Davis is..." I started looking around the screen for an answer. Apparently everyone was getting anxious. "HURRY UP!" Everyone yelled. Even Leo and Tasha yelled.

"99.9% My son..." I said. It tests like this one. There is no 100%. But tehcnicaly, it was 100%.

We all just sat there. Bree had tears of joy forming and so did I. "I found him..." I said.

"That's our brother.." Bree said. Adam and Chase began to get a little emotional too. Tasha and Leo joined in.

"That's it. Im going to that adoption place and getting my son back" I said. We all hugged. "Tasha will you come too?" I asked. "Of course" She said while wiping a few tears off. After that we left.

On our way there, Tasha and I had to come up with how to say this.

"We can't just up and say 'We're your birth family'. He may not believe us." I said. Tasha nodded. "Well we need to sit him down and explain it to him." She said. I guess that's what's best for him. "And on the very off chance he doesn't end up being your child, we could adopt him anyway." Tasha said. So either way, we're getting Davis.

Once we got to the foster house, we had to pull out the new computer Mrs Rooney ordered and bring it up to the front door. We walked up and rang the doorbell.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes actually um. We're here about Davis" I said. She looked confused.

"What about Davis?" She asked

"Im his biological father" I said. Her eyes widenened.

"I can prove it. I have his birth certificate and baby picture. We can alos do a D.N.A test." I said frantically. She gestured for us to come in.

We sat down around the table and talked.

"So, your Davis's real father?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes. Im 99.9% percent sure." I said. She looked over the documents I handed her. "And even if he's not ours. We would like to adopt him." Tasha said. We don't have to adopt him since he IS my son.

"Everything on here checks out." She said. I couldn't help smiling like and idiot. She looked at me weird, then it looked like a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Now I remember you! You dropped Davis off at my door" She said. That clears it! He's my son!

"Great! So can we go see him?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course" She said. "I'll give you some space" Tasha said. I guess I'd be fine with that. I walked upstairs to find Davis's room and left Tasha and Karen downstairs.

I knocked on the door and he opened it. "Hi there" I said. "H-Hi. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you about something" I said. He walked over and sat on his bed and I followed too.

"So what do you need to tell me?" He asked. I pulled out his birth certificate and handed it to him. "I have something to show you" I said. He took the paper and read it.

His eyes widened.

"Davis. Kell...Davenport" He said. He looked over at me. "That's right. Im your birth father" I said. He started crying not even bothering to conceal it. I hug him and he hugs back. I start to cry from joy too.

"I can't believe it's really you" He said. "Neither can I. I've missed you so much. Giving you up was the stupidest thing I've ever done" I said.

Davis's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. My real Dad! I've always dreamed of a moment like this.

"So does this mean?" I started. "Yeah buddy. Your gonna come live with us" he said. I felt so happy. It made me happy just to see him after 7 years.

"Really?!" I asked. "Yep. And remember Chase?" He asked. I nodded. "Well he's your older brother. Along with my oldest son, Adam. And you have an older sister named Bree. You also have a step brother named Leo and a step mom named Tasha." He said. I just smiled and we hugged again.

I didn't feel like letting go. We sat there for about a minute and a half until a woman came in.

"Im guessing it went ok in here?" She asked. We nodded and she came in to join us.

"So what now?" I asked. "Well we go by the court house and get your custody papers signed to us. Then you move with us to Mission Creek." Dad said. Im so glad I can call him Dad.

We walked down to the living room and helped set up the computer. I guess it was some father/son bonding. But who cares! I have my real family! Can't wait to move!

**How was that? Did it give you '**_**da feels'**_**? Admit it. You cried! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter might come lat tommorow night since Im updating this tonight. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Davis will finally get to go home and experiance somethings. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Homeward Bound**

Donalds P.O.V

Davis and I put together the computer and It went pretty good. Once we were finished, Tasha dn I had a little dinner.

"Thank you Mrs Rooney. For everything" I said. She nodded. "Of course. How long are you staying in town?" She asked.

"2 more days. So Davis will have enough time to pack." I said. She nodded. I turned to look at my youngest son.

"Now Davis. Do you want to come with us to the hotel and meet your siblings and stay the night? Or just stay here and we'll bring them by tommorow?" I asked. "I'd rather go to the hotel" He said. Mrs Rooney ran upstairs and came down with some clothes.

"Here's some clothes for tonight and tommorow" She said. Davis took the clothes. "Thanks" He said. We all waved goodbye and got in the car.

On our way there, so many things were going through my head. Will they all get along? What if Davis doesn't want to come live with us?

I saw him looking out the window. I can only imagine what he's thinking. Once we got to the hotel, I brought Davis to the hotel room where Adam Bree Chase and Leo are.

"Hey guys. There's someone I want you to meet...again." I said. They all just looked at him in disbelief then in happiness.

Adam's P.O.V

We were all pacing the room, waiting for Davenport to get back. He texted me earlier telling us that they were coming back. I couldn't believe it. I've been wanting to see Davis ever since I was 9.

"Do you think he'll remember us?" I asked. They just looked at me. "Maybe not. But who cares. We're getting our brother back!" Bree said. She was right.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Davenport Tasha and Davis came in.

"Hey guys. There's someone I want you to meet...again." Davenport said. Davis walked in and waved a little. "Hi..." He said.

"Hey. Im Adam, this is Bree, Chase, and Leo" I said while gesturing to everybody.

"Ok Tasha and I are gonna go grab some dinner. You guys can catch up" Davenport said. Davis sat down on the bed and began to unpack a little bag. Was he a little shy or something?

We all walked over to him.

"Hey buddy. So..uhh...how've you been?" I asked. He just looked down at his luggage.

"You ok?" Bree asked. I took a seat next to him. I pulled his head up so he could see our faces. "Im just trying to proccess all of this" He said. I guess that makes sense. I mean the kid just learned that we're his birth family.

"It must be a lot to process" Chase said. Davis nodded. "I mean, for years people have been _pretending _to be my birth family just to mess with me" He said. Wait, people actually did that to him? That's awful.

"Well don't worry. We're not messing with you." I said. "Good" He said.

We all sat there in silence for a little bit mainly because we had no idea what to say to eachother.

"So...you wanna play a video game?" I asked. He looked a little happy about that.

"Yeah sure!" He said. We all started playing a simple game with him until Tasha and Davenport got back.

"So we leave for 20 minutes and you are all playing video games?" Tasha said not so surprised. "Yup!" Davis said while popping the 'p'.

"Great. Well Davis I hope you like chinese" Tasha said. He just lit up. "I love chinese!" He said. We just laughed and ate. It was kind of funny how much he ate. He's got such a big appetite for such a tiny kid.

Davis's P.O.V

It made me so happy to be with my real family. My real 'big' family. I never would've guessed there was 4 kids other than me in this family. Still though, it's nice not being the oldest anymore.

After we finished it was time to go to bed. This is actually the first time I've slept outside of my house.

Dad and Tasha got the bed in the next room along with Bree. Adam Chase Leo and I got the room we were originally in. Adam and Leo got one bed, Chase got the couch bed thing, and I got the other bed.

"Goodnight guys" Adam said. We all said varients of goodnight and went to bed. I tried to fall asleep but nothing was happening.

After about an hour I was finally able to fall asleep.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_I was in my bedroom at the foster home, when Dad came in. "Dad?" I asked. "No. You do know we're just kidding when we said we were your birth family?" He asked. I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't want to believe my ears. _

_"Well yeah. You showed me the documents and everything" I said. "yeah we lied. Do you really think we'd want you back?!" He said. I just shrunk back. "w-well I think so.." I said. _

_"WRONG!" He shouted. I just shrunk back even more and curled up into a last thing that was happening was he was laughing evily and mocking me._

_-End Dream sequence-_

I woke up and sat up straight. I noticed that I was sweating and crying a little. I felt an arm around me which scared me a little. I looked up to find it was Adam. "it's okay. It was just a nightmare" He said softly. I wanted to keep crying so bad, but something kept stopping me. He just tightened his grip around me and pulled me close.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" He asked. I just shook my head. "C'mon. It'll make you feel better." He said trying to make his voice sound happy and funny. "Fine..." I said. He just loosened his grip and I noticed Chase and Leo are awake.

"In my nightmare, Dad was telling me about how you guys were just lying about being my birth family. He sat there and told me about how nobody wants me and how I was just stupid to think that you guys cared enought o take me back" I said. I realised I was crying again. This time I didn't care. I looked around. I have 4 older siblings, one of which is in another room but still. I decided to just cry. Adam pulled me close again and I just kept crying.

"Davis you have to know thats not true" Chase said. "Yeah. I mean every year on your birthday, Big D would just be a little more upset and just think about things. He'd also look at 2 birthday cards." Leo said. I felt a little better.

"You know your going to be feeling like that for a while, so any time you have a nightmare or have any doubts, let us know" Chase said. I just nodded.

We all sat there for a minute while Adam tried to calm me down. Once he did I layed back down and fell asleep.

-That morning-

Adam's P.O.V

I woke up around midnight and found Davis shaking in his sleep. I figured he was cold so I put his blanket over him, but he kept shaking. He started crying in his sleep too. Apparenty he was having a nightmare. I knew he might have some of those while he's moving in with us.

Chase told us he might be having a lot more of those. I think he said something about his brain being in denial or something. After he calmed down he fell back asleep. He didn't wake up anytime during the rest of the night, so I guess he's ok now.

After we all woke up we had to go to the adoption place to get all of Davis's stuff. Chase Bree and I went up to his room to get his stuff.

"Ok so what all are you wanting to take?" Bree asked. "Anything" Davis said. He looked around and grabbed his pillow. It was this ratty old thing but he seemed to like it.

Bree grabbed his clothes and Chase got his bedding stuff. I grabbed his toys that he had. It was only like a couple action figures and a little plush toy. It was a stuffed bear.

The more I looked at it the more familiar it seemed. Then it hit me.

"Hey isn't this Mr Wubzy?" I asked. Davis just looked at me. "Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked. Chase stood and grabbed the bear. "Because. I gave this to you." He said. Davis looked a little confused.

"Before we put you up for adoption, I gave you this so you would have a piece of home with you at all times" He said. Davis smiled. "Oh well thanks!" He said.

After packing up his stuff we walked down to the living rooms o he could say goodbye to all the kids. It was kind of funny being the tallest person in the room. All these kids made Chase look tall. After he said goodbye to the kids he walked over to Mrs Rooney.

"Thanks Mrs Rooney. For everything" He said. They both hugged. "You are so welcome sweety" She said. "I love you" She said. Davis laughed a little. "i love you too" He replied. We all walked out the door and headed back to the hotel to do a little packing of our own.

-At The Hotel-

Once we got to the hotel, we began to pack everything. Davis was sitting on the bed talking to Leo when Chase did something we should've waited to do till we got home.

One of Chase's shirts was taped to a balloon on the ceiling. Don't ask. He trie dto get it down, but instead he threw a force field at it and Davis noticed.

"W-What was that?!" He asked surprised.

"Uhhhhh..." Chase said.

**How was that? I hope you all liked it. How will Davis handle the bionics? Will they expose it to him? Find out next chapter. See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so Im finally updating this story. So last chapter was great. Anyways here it is! I realise I haven't been able to update or focus on school work, because I made this my #1 priority. So sorry guys, but hey I may update every now and then. But be expecting BIG updates the week after next week. Which is Thanksgiving break. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Been There, Seen That**

Chase's P.O.V

Everyone looked at me. Why did I do that? "W-What was that?" Davis asked. I had no idea what to say or how to say it.

"Uhhhh" I start. "I'll get big D" Leo said. He ran out of the room and went next door.

"What was that?" Davis asked again. I just looked at him again. "Well...you see..." I started but Davenport came in.

"Ok Davis don't freak out" He said. He walked in front of Davis.

"So what's going on?" Davis asked. He started to tense up a little. "Well. Adam Bree and Chase are..bionic". Davis just sat there trying to figure this out. "Bionic? Like..robo-" "No not like that" Davenport said. He knew how much we hated being called robots.

"Oh...So they don't want to kill anyone or anything?" Davis asked. Why do people immediately assume that?

"no. They go on missions to save the world. They're not going to hurt anyone, but it's a BIG secret. So nobody else can know. Ok?" Davenport said queitly.

"Ok. I get it." Davis said. Atleast we don't have to hide the secret from him. After that Davenport went downstairs to check out.

"So your cool with us being bionic?" I asked. He nodded. "Great. So you know we each have different abilities. I have super inteligence, Adam has super strength, and Bree has super speed." I said. Davis just looked amazed.

"whoah! That's so cool!" He said. For the next hour we decided to demonstrate our bionics. We were careful enough so that way noone in the hotel would see us.

Davis's P.O.V

I can't believe my birth famiy is bionic! Which is really weird considering I swear I've heard of a tv show about it. But Mrs Rooney said it was rated like a pg-13 tv show. Adam Bree and Chase showed me their bionic abilities. Wish I was bionic...ok not really but I guess I'd be ok with it. After we were done, Dad came back up with some brochures.

"What's all this for?" Bree asked. "It's for a little drive-thru vacation Tasha and I had in mind." He said.

I looked over the brochure's and found out that this is some sort of historical drive thru thing.

"no..just...no" Bree said. Apparently she didn't like the brochure. "Oh come on. It's a great thing to do." Dad said. What part of any of this sounds fun? Plus I was really wanting to go '_HOME' _. Like my actualy home.

"Yeah...we're skipping that. I'd rather go by that great burger joint!" Adam said. Wait. We're in the most iconic places in the U.S.A.

"Well, there's alot of places here. So why don't we go see those?" I asked. Everyone looked around. "Yeah that'd be sooo cool!" Bree said.

"Yeah. Plus I know my way around here, so I know the TOP tourist traps-I mean locations" I said. Dad looked at me.

"Wait hoe do you know your way around ALL of New York?" He asked.

"Well...I kind of got lost one day during the summer and spent the whole day findning my way back home. And I haven't seen ALL of New York, just like 67% of it" I said.

We all looked to Dad, awaiting his approval. "Fine. I guess so" He said. Obviously giving up. "Great!" Bree squelled.

We all decided to finish packing until Adam Bree Chase and Leo came up to me and handed me a pretty big gift bag.

"What's this?" I asked. They all looked super happy about it.

"Well we know yesteray was your birthday, but we didn't have a gift by then." Adam started. "So we bought you one when Davenport went to go get you. We really hope you like it!" Bree said.

I ripped through the paper and found an enormous teddy bear. **(AN: Remember the bear from the first few chapters of Break In? Well that's the bear)**

Their eyes got really big. "So...do you like it?" Leo asked. "I love it! It so huge!" I said. I was more happy about getting a gift from my birth family.

" wanted to get you a bigger one, but SOMEBODY didn't want to spend $40 on a bear that was suppose to make up 7 years of missed birthdays" Bree said while glaring at Chase.

"You heard him. He loves it!" Chase said. Nice to know they actually wanted to spend alot of money on a piece of fluff balls and fiber.

"So where all are we going to visit?" Bree asked.

"Well, there's the statue of liberty" I said. they all looked at me weird.

"I've heard of that. It suppose to be a really big lady" Adam said. How do they not know what the statue of liberty is?

"You've never heard of the statue of liberty?" I asked. They all shook their heads except Leo.

"Well, we were locked up in a basement forever so that the world doesn't find out about our bionic secret. So we've never really been outside." Bree said.

That sort of makes sense. Well...about as much sense as anything else thats going on so..

"Alright. Let's go get Dad and leave" I said.

We all walked into Dad and Tasha's room.

"Ok we're ready!" I said happily. They both finished putting their stuff away.

"Alright. Donald and I have to run by a couple places before we go home, so we'll drop you all off" Tasha said. Dad's head shot up.

"We do?" He asked. Tasha looked back at him. As if they could read each others minds. Dad immediately changed his mind.

"I-I mean we do" Dad said. It was a little supsicious what they were planning, but who cares!

We all went down to the lobby to call a cab. Apparently Dad doesn't wait for cabs.

"What's taking so long?" He siad impatiently. "You do know we have to go outside and call a cab, Right?" I asked. He just sighed and walked outside, with us behind him.

Dad pulled out his phone and the dial pad.

"What's the number for a cab?" He asked. Is he serious?

"Uhhhh. How about 1-800 YO TAXI!" I yelled. Suddenly a cab pulled up to the side.

Everyone looked at me in shock. "What? that's how you call a cab" I said.

Davenport's P.O.V

Wow, for a 9 year old, Davis can really yell. I can't believe I was actually going to use a cab. Donald Davenport does NOT use public transportation, he uses Limos!

We all crammed inside the cab and rode off to the statue of liberty. Apparently Tasha and I have some errands to run. Once we got to the statue I got out of the cab but the guy stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Umm the Statue of Liberty. Thanks for the ride" I said. He looked at me unamused.

"The ride wasn't free" He told me.

"They're not?" I asked. This is the first time I've had to stay in New York and take public transportation.

"No. What do you think this is? A charity?" He asked angrily.

"No. Here" I said. I handed him $20 for the ride. He took the money.

"Have a nice day!" He said all perky and happy.

I walked off only to find my family was watching me.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that you have to pay to ride the cab. Ooops" Davis said while laughing nervously.

"That would've been nice to know!" I said. We all walked to the statue.

"Okay, Donald and I have to go run those errands. We'll be back soon" Tasha said while grabbing my arm and pulling me.

We walked around the city to find some stores. "So why do we have to run these errands?" I asked. Tasha looked back at me.

"Because, Davis's birthday was yesterday and we didn't get him anything. I think we should go buy him something" Tasha said. I guess she's right

"Alright. What do you have in mind?" I asked. She pulled out a long list and began to read out some stuff.

"Is all this really necessary? He's only 9" I asked. She glared at me.

"Yes. We're making up for 7 YEARS of missed birthdays!" She said dramatically. I was actually becoming scared of her...again.

"Alright alright, we'll get this stuff" She smiled and walked down the sidewalk to find the next store. I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my wallet.

Davis's P.O.V

We began to walk around the Statue of Liberty for a tour. I've been through here atleast 3 times.

"And did you know that-"

"The statue of liberty was not intentially green. It's actually copper that just molded green after years of oxygenation" Chase while cutting her off. She glared at him.

"Yes...Sir if you know so much about this, why are you in this tour?" She asked. "Your right. C'mon guys I can give a tour 10x better!" Chase said proudly.

We walked around for about an hour. I saw a little stand where they were selling merchandise at, so I wandered over to it and see it.

After looking for about 5 minutes I turned around and they were gone. Oh no. Normally in New York, once you get lost, you're lost for good!

"Where's your parents at?" The lady asked.

"I don't know" I said. "do you want me to call them?" She asked. "I don't know their numbers" I said.

Suddenly I saw what looked like Bree walk by so I ran over ot her.

"Found them" I said while running off. I ran up to Bree and tapped her arm. Once she turned around I realised that wasn't Bree.

"Can I help you?" She asked. I just looked at her. What if they already left?

"Uhhhh. No. Just finding my family" I said while running off. I really need to find them.

Bree's P.O.V

As we were walking around we noticed Davis wasn't with us.

"Where's Davis?" I asked a little worried. We all looked around and couldn't find him.

"He was just right here" Chase said. We ran back to the area where there was a souvenier stand.

"Have you seen a little boy about 9 years old, brown hair, hazel eyes, really short?" Leo asked. The lady somehow knew who we were talking about.

"Yes, he was just here. He said he found you and ran to that girl over there" She said while pointing to a teenage girl.

"Thanks" He says. We move over to the girl standing with a group of other girls.

"Hi, have you seen a boy come by here?" I asked.

"Yeah, this little boy came thinking I was someone named Bree. Who's that?" She asked.

"Im Bree, his sister. We can't find him" I said. "Well im sorry, he ran that way" She said while pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks" I said, as we ran over to the stairs. Why does this feel like a scooby doo thing?

Once we got upstairs we found Davis looking around.

"DAVIS!" We all scream. He turns around and runs over to us. Adam nearly crushs him in a hug.

"DON'T EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He said feircely at Davis. Davis looked a little scared. Adam just hugged him, which we joined in.

"This is such a weird family" I said. We all let go and walk back down to the entrance where Davenport and Tasha were waiting for us. They had these huge bags all set.

"Ok are we ready?" Davenport asked. "Yes. Lets go home!" Davis said. We all went inside a cab that took us back to the hotel.

Once we got back to the hotel, we got our stuff and checked out.

-Airport- Davis's P.O.V

We were finally at the airport. Im so ready to go home! I want to see what the house looks like. I also want to see what's in those bags. Dad said I can see when we get home. We all got in the airplane. It was basically Bree, Dad, and I in one row, while Chase, Leo, and Tasha sat in another, leaving Adam to sit in a row with 2 old people. Lucky Adam.

I sat back getting ready to go to sleep. Dad noticed I was about to fall asleep.

"Ready to see your home?" He asked while smiling. I nodded and fell alseep.

Today was my One Day. Today my new life begins in my birth family. After every dream I had, I never dreamed of it being this great!

**Ok so I really cant wait to update this story now, mainly because I have ideas for this already for like the next...3 or 4 chapters. Anyways ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here's the newest chapter if *drum roll* 'YAFYWBH'! (youll always find your way back home) I think Im doing this instead of completely writing it out. Yeah Im that lazy. Anyways here it is!**

**Chapter 6: New Home, New Life**

Davis's P.O.V

This plane ride was taking forever. I know it's about a 3 hour flight but it felt like 3 days. I was so excited to finally see my real home I don't think I can wait anymore.

"How much longer before we get there Dad?" I asked. "About half an hour. I know your ready to get there" He said. No kdding. I was so bored. You know when your in a car ride and you want to sleep but you can't? Well thats how Im feeling right now. I looked out the window and watched the clouds pass by.

After watching and counting, I ws finally able to fall asleep.

_I walked into my new home and I was completely disapointed. It looked exactly like the home in New York. When I turned around nobody was standing there, then suddenly I was standing in the middle of the street.I saw Adam Bree and Chase on the other side of the street, talking to eachother._

_"Guys?" I said, trying to get their attention. I tried to walk to them, but I couldn't move. _

_"What the?" I said to myself. Suddenly a huge semi-truck was going in my direction. Next thing I knew the truck hit me and everything went black. I heard people screaming_

_"Davis! Davis!" _

I woke up and saw Dad ove rme trying to wake me up.

"Davis, wake up" He said. I sat up and noticed people getting up. "Are we there?" I asked.

"Yeah. You ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare" Dad said. "Yeah but it's over" I said. I got up and went to go get my luggage. Since I only had bed sheets and clothes, all I needed was a suitcase and a carry on.

We got out of the plane and headed in the airport.

"Im hungry!" Adam said. How? He ate like 8 bags of peanuts on the plane.

"Well just wait 20 minutes and we'll be home" Dad said. Yay! We all get into Tasha's car, which she left here.

We took a really long 20 minute ride home. We kept passing all these nice houses. It made me think how nice our house is.

"So do I get my own room?" I asked. Dad looked back from the driver seat.

"Yep. And your room is a pretty descent size. You also get a half bathroom in your room" He said. "Half bathroom?" I asked. "It's a bathroom tht only has a toilet and a sink" He said.

"Cool" I said. Yeah, I really can't wait to get there. We began to drive up this hill and up to this huge house.

"Is that it?" I asked while pointing to the house

"Sure is" Tasha said. We pulled into the garage, which was huge. It had all these colorful lights and all this tech stuff. Guess he's not a tech billionaire for nothing. Once we all got out we grabbed the luggage and walked in the house.

"Whoah" Was all I could say. As I kept walking, I noticed this tv thing on the wall.

"Hey look. It's the kid you wanted to give up when he was 2!" This emoticon said. Dad looked pretty mad.

"Eddy!" He said angrily. "Sorry, sorry. Anyways, welcome to your new home!" Eddy said.

"Thanks!" I said. "Now get out!" He said harshly.

"Eddy be nice! Davis this is Eddy, our home security system" Dad said. How does that thing help keep the house secure?

"Ok..." I said, trying to not show fear to that emoticon. "Davis you should go see your room" Dad said. I already have a room?! I ran upstairs to find my room. After 5 minutes of searching, I ended up getting lost.

I walked into this one room that had this whole set up of video games and a small couch, with the occasional bed.

Suddenly Leo walked into the room. "Guess you found my room" Leo said. I turned around. "Yeah. Where's my room?" I asked. He gestured for me to follow him. I began to follow him around the house. Once we got to my room, I realized I've passed this room like 3 times!

"Here it is" Leo said while opening my door. I walked in and was amazed. There was this small little twin size bed, and a dresser with a tv on top. It also had a half bathroom which apparently is just a toilet and sink, and a descent sized closet.

"Wow" I said. Leo chuckled a little. "Yep. Big D said Adam has a game tonight and Bree has to go since she's a cheerleader. You going?" He asked. I had no idea of any of those things.

"Ok I guess. What sport?" I asked. "Football" Leo said. Aw yes, football. The one game that I actually end up hurting myself playing. Good times.

"Alright, good. Mom bought you a little shirt for it, so she's pretty excited" Leo said. "How? I just moved in and we just got home?" I asked.

"She has a friend who makes shirts for the team, so she made a call while we were in New York. She's pretty happy about it" Leo said while laughing. What's so funny? Unless this is one of those things where she puts the team mascot stuff on my face! I AM NOT DOING THAT!

"What's so funny?" I asked, while laughing a little myself. "You have to see for yourself" Leo said while walking off. Oh boy.

-Downstairs, 2 hours later

It was about 7:00 so I went downstairs to see when dinner's ready. Im also making a mental map on how to get back to my room.

I finally got downstairs only to find Adam and Bree in their sports uniforms.

"Hey Davis! Ready for tonight?" Bree asked excited. "Depends. You gonna smile like that all night? It's kind of creepy" I said. She just laughed. What do they put in their energy drinks?

Tasha came running in with a shirt. Im guessing that's the shirt Leo was talking about.

"Oh Davis your here. I need you to try this on" She said while throwing me the shirt. "I guess" I said. I started to walk upstairs, but Tasha stopped me.

"You can change right here. Your just changing shirts" She said. I sighed and took my first shirt off and hanged into the one she gave me.

"Great it fits!" She said. I was tired of wondering what this shirt was for.

"So why the new shirt?" I asked Tasha smiled. Wait a minute. This IS the shir tLeo was talking about.

"It's a little shirt for you at the game" She said.

I examined it. In the front it said _'Mission Creek Dingo's'_. I turned to look at the back and it read. _'Davenport. 14'_ I thought about it. Then I realised that it had the same number as Adam's jersey. Guessing that's his team number. And Davenport is obviously his last name. This must be one of those shirts for the players family. People mainling get them for the players younger/est siblings. It some sort of cute thing, according to Mrs Rooney.

"Oh you look so cute!" She said. She took a picture of me. I hate it when people do that.

Adam and Bree just smiled and mirrored Tasha's expression. "You do look cute!" Bree said. Again with the water. I don't think there's anything legal about that water.

"Yeah. You kind of look like a mini me. Except, you know, bionics, muscles, height, friends, Im on football and your on whatever, and I lost my point" Adam said. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Dad came running down with his keys, Chase, and Leo.

"Alright are we all ready?" He asked. "Yes. and look at that shirt I got Davis" Tasha said excitedly. Man she must love this shirt more than me.

"Yeah it looks great. Now lets go, I'd like to beat the crowd" Dad said. "You do know we'll be there before anyone else since we're on the team?" Bree asked. Dad looked up as if in a moment of revery.

"Oh yeah...LETS GO!" Dad said. We all went out the door, except for Leo who went with this girl.

-At the Game-2 hours later

I was sitting in our sitting section at the game and Im seriously ready to leave. We're winning 24-16.

"Dad, can I get some food!" I yelled. With the screaming and cheering, it's hard to get 2 words across.

"Yeah. Here's $5!" He yelled back, while giving me a 5 dollar bill. I get up and go get a hot dog. I find myself in this line that goes on forever!

This kid walks up to me. "Hey. You new here?" He asked. I turned around. "Yeah. I literally just moved here today" I said. "cool. Im Dylan, I go to the elementary school here" Dylan said.

"Cool. I guess that's where Im going" I said. "Yeah. So where'd you come from?" He asked. "New York" I said. His eyes widened. "Whoah! I've always wanted to go to New York!" He said. Yeah, he hasn't seen a rat try to eat itself before. He looked at the back of my shirt.

"You know Adam Davneport?" He asked. "Yeah...Im his brother" I said. He looked at me weird. "I thought he only had 2 brothers. Leo and Chase" He said. "Well...It's a long story. Im their birth child but I didn't know it till now, and I've been away for 7 years and now Im like...Whoah" I said, while making the mind blown gesture. He looked at me weird.

"I was put up for adoption when I was little by them, then they found me in New York and wanted me back. So here Im am!" I said.

"Wow" He said. I was next in line so I got my hot dog. I walked back over to my seat.

-2 hours later

The game was over and we were waiting for Adam. Bree went with the girls for a sleepover so now Dad's worried Adam got lost...again. He walked over to us.

"Hey! Great job honey!" Tasha said. "Thanks" He said. "Yeah seriously. Bionics or not, you can still make someone black with little to no effort" Chase said. "Yeah, I thought you killed that guy down there!" I said happily.

"Well..." Adam started. Tasha glared at him. "He's alive. Just a broken finger" He said. We all laughed a little and left.

It was about 11:00 and I pretty much past out in the car. I started dreaming about this bright flash. Wonder why?

Adam's P.O.V

Today was a really good day! We won our game, we got Davis back, and now we're going home so we can chill. Which I think Davis already beat us to it. I was on Instagram, checking out the pictures from the game. I figured I'd take a picture of Davis and put it on my profile. I snapped the picture and realised my flash was on. He stirred a little but fell back asleep.

II posted it and in less than 10 minutes, I got over 50 likes and about 30-40 comments. They all varied around...

_'Aww so cute!'_

_'When'd you get another brother?'_

_'OMG! He's so freakin adorable!'_

It was pretty funny on how a picture of my 9 year old brother can make me that popular. Maybe that could help Chase get people to notice him?

We got home and I carried Davis up to his room. He didn't seem to care that he fell asleep in his daily clothes. I walke dout of his room and closed his door. Man, it's gonna be cool having a new little brother!

**Finally! I finished this chapter. The character Dylan came from PrincessSparkleKitty. And the shirt idea I got from what I did when my brother had his football games when I was 9. So anyways, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter of YAFYWBH! This one is Davis's first few days at the school and a little more. Your gonna see a somewhat cameo of one of my other characters from another story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: My Elementary Story**

* * *

><p>Davis's P.O.V<p>

It was about 3:00 am when I woke up because of that same dream I had on the plane. I was in the middle of the street and got hit by a truck. I don't know why I've been having that dream. I mean when I was 7 I got hit by a car and got my leg split open. The more I thought about it, the more my leg began to ache a little. I could remember the shots the medicine. Not to mention the stitching. I gripped on my leg a little. Every now and then it would hurt and sometimes it'll affect my running or walking. I layed back and began to fall asleep.

I woke up to find out I was in my room and not in the car. Once I got up, I walked downstairs to see what the plan was for today. Something started to smell really good, so I figured I check it out.

"Morning Davis" Tasha said. "Morning. What's this?" I asked

"Well, I figured since today's your first day at your new school, this would help start it off nice!" She said. Well, sounds and smells good.

"Ok. Is that turkey bacon?" I asked. She turned around. "Yep!" She said. I walked over to the counter and realized I still had shorts on and the scar going down my leg was completely visible. I walked back to the couch, which made my leg hurt, so I limped a little. Apparently Tasha noticed.

"Davis why are you limping?" She asked. I sat down. "My leg hurts a little" I said. She nodded and walked over. She noticed the scar.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked. Apparently that got the attention of Dad and Bree.

"Tasha whats going on?" Dad asked. He noticed my leg along with Bree.

"Wow, what happened?" Bree asked. I stood up.

"When I was 7, i got hit by a car and it split my leg open. I had to get stitches and for some reason it's starting to hurt again" I said. They nodded as I told the story. Dad seemed to know why.

"Well, I think it could be something similar to jet leg. Just give it a day or two to fix itself" Dad said. I figured I could just walk it off. Besides I finally get to go to school here!

"Ok now go upstairs and get ready, I'll take you to school in a little bit" Dad said. I walked upstairs and got ready.

"First day of my new life..." I said to myself. I know it's a little too philisophical for a 9 year old, but I've had 7 years to think about my birth family and life.

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I said. It was Chase.

"You ready?" He asked. I grabbed my backpack which looks alot like Chase's but I guess Dad didn't have time to get a new one. "Yeah, let's go" I said. We walked downstairs and into the garage. Adam was going over this book.

"Adam actually has a book?" Chase said while laughing a little. "Yeah. It's for Drivers Ed" Adam said, trying not to lose focus on the book.

"Your gonna be driving? I'll start walking to school" Chase said while snickering. Wow he's kind of mean to Adam.

"Good. Besides atleast I can reach the gas and brake petal" Adam said. Chase just snarled and sat back. Bree noticed my confusion.

"They do this all the time" She said. Dad drove for another 5-10 minutes, then we arrived at my school.

"Alright, you ready? I'll pick you up at 3:30" Dad said. I got out and walked to the front doors.

I walked over to my class. Apparently they swutch class rooms 4 times a day. 1 for reading, math, science, and social studies. I walked into my first classroom, which was my social studies class. I looked around for a place to sit. The class was mainy full except for 2 or 3 seats.

"Hi, are you my new student?" The teacher asked. I looked at her. "Uhhhhh, yeah. Im Davis" I said nervously. I completely forgot, If I go to a new school, I have to deal with being the new kid and having no friends.

"Alright Davis, take a seat next to Dylan" She said. I looked around and found Dylan. He looked familiar. I sat down in the seat.

"Looks like you found your way to school" Dylan said. That's right. He's Dylan from the football game. Atleast I have one friend. Class went on and I've got homework on my first day. After another class, which was science, we went outside for recess. Dylan had to leave early for a dentist appointment. So it's just me here.

I walked outside and found that i'm the only kid who's sitting on the bench on the playground. A few kids walked up to me.

"Hey, you the new kid?" They asked. I nodded. "Well here, we have a tradition for new kids. Follow us" He said. I stood up and followed them.

We walked uover to the basketball court out of the teachers sight. "Alright. What's your name and last name?" The kid asked. "Davis Davenport" I said. He looked at me weird then thought for a minute.

"Alright. 14 letters. Alright guys grab the dodge balls" the kid who Im now realizing is probably the leader.

"What are those for?" I asked. I started getting a sick feeling in my stomach. "Simple. Dog hold him down!" The kid yelled to who Im assuming is Dog. Im guessing that's a nickname or something. He ran over and pinned my arms down and held me in place.

"Alright. Ready? 14 letters equals 14 hits with a ball!" The kid screamed and they all started chunking balls at me. After the first 6 balls, I realized that those weren't actual dodge balls. They were alot harder. I think either softballs or baseballs or maybe tennis balls.

They hit me with them alot more than 14. I think it was like 24 times or something. After they were done they all walked off, leaving me there. I had a few bruises and some red marks. I walked or limped, to my Math class. Afterwards, I learned that I hate math more than ever. Afterwards I had reading. I was better in it than math, but still not that good. I kept holding back tears. My first day, I got beaten by sports balls, got a load of homework. I thought about it, the sooner I get home, the better.

After class was over I ran to the bathroom to look at my bruises. They would take atleast a day to heal. Great, I have no idea how my family's gonna take this.

Bree's P.O.V

It was finally 3:30. I was excited to get home, but I was also ready to see how Davis's day went. Im sure he had a great day. Adam, Chase, Leo and I had to walk home and pick Davis up. Adam had his test in a few weeks, so our suffering wont last much longer.

We got to Davis's school and I walked in to go get him. I looked around the school for him, but I couldn't find him. I walked back to the door's to get the guys to help but I found Davis' walking over to the doors. "Davis!" I said. He turned around and ran up to hug me. He's only been gone all day. I wouldn't think he'd miss me this much. We walked outside where Adam Chase and Leo were waiting.

"Hey Davis, how was school?" Leo asked. I realized Davis had his face buried in my hip. We all shared a look of concern.

"Davis, did somethign happen?" Chase asked. I stroked the back of his head. "I don't wanna come back" He said, which sounded muffled since his face was pressed against my stomach now.

"Lets get him home and talk about it" I said. Davis just stayed sad the whole time. Adam offered to give him a piggy back ride, but he refused. He just stayed gripped on to me.

We got home and sat Davis down on the couch. "So what happened?" I asked softly. He looked up. He hada bruise on his cheek. and his eyes were red and he had tears stains.

"These kids at school told me a tradition for new kids, was that they throw baseballs as hard as they can at the new kid. They throw the same amount of balls as the number of letters in their name" Davis said. What?! Davis got bullied on his first day? I hugged him and he accepted it.

"What's wrong with those kids? What have you ever done to them?" Chase asked. Davis just broke the hug.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. Why did they have to do that?" Davis asked while crying. Davenport came in all happy until he saw Davis.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Chase told Davenport what happened. "What? That's just wrong. I'll call up to the school and tell them. Bree, there's some special cream you can put on Davis's bruises in the lab" He said. Davis looked at him confused. I forgot Davis hasn't seen the lab yet. "Ok" I said. I got up with Davis and took him down to the lab.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe some brats bullied Davis on his first day. He's had it hard enough trying to adjust to a new school, but it doesn't help that some kids pelt him with balls. We were all pretty mad about it. Davis is one of the most nicest kids in the world. He doesn't deservet o get bullied.

"So are you letting him go to school tommorow?" I asked. "He still has to go, but Im calling up there and letting them know about the kids little _'tradition'._. I want you guys to keep an eye on him during this. He's gonna need help adjusting, not to mention this wasn't the best first impression for a new school" He said. No problem, I figured once Davis got here we'd have to help take care of him.

I figured I'd go downstairs to help Bree. When I got there, Bree was trying to find the cream stuff. "Need help?" I asked. She nodded. I walked up to a drawer labled 'Medecine' and pulled out the tube.

"What? I looked there like 3 times!" Bree said. Davis laughed a little. I walked over to him and put some of the medicine in my hand.

"He's got some on his back" Bree said.

Davis's P.O.V

Chase came down to the lab and found the tube. I didn't want to say something, mainly because it was obvious, but I didn't feel like I was in the position to say anything. Chase put some of the cream on his hand.

"Alright, I need to rub this on your back, so your gonna have to take your shirt off" Chase said. "Can I just lift it up?" I asked. Bree and Chase laughed a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Davis, we both have changed your diaper when your were little, trust me your back is the least disgusting thing about you" She said. Chase and I laughed a little. I did as I was told and he put the medicine on. It felt kind of nice, but it burned a little.

"All done" Chase said. He put the tube up and I put my shirt on. "Davenport's calling the school, so this kid shouldn't mess with you anymore. And if he does, let us know, because we've gotten pretty good at kicking butt" Chase said. I laughed a little.

Adam came down to see how I was doing. "So is he ok now?" Adam asked. We nodded. "Good. Davenport called the school, they said that those group of kids do that all the time and that they were going to be in major trouble. They're talking suspension or soemthing" Adam said. You know when I looked at it that way, I got those kids suspended. The kids who bully the new kids. Im pretty happy about that now!

"Good" I said. After a little bit of talking I got pretty hungry. Tasha called us up for dinner. Bree anc Chase ran upstairs. Adam turned and looked at me I knew what he was thinking.

"You still wanna give me a piggy back ride?" I asked. Adam just smiled and turned around. I climbed on his back and he bolted upstairs. We had to take an elevator but he started running circles in the elevator. I couldn't help but laugh the whole time. Noones ever given me a piggy back ride before.

The elevator dinged and he ran into the living room. Everyone was just watching and laughing. Adam then stop, pulled me off his back and carried me, while running, to my seat.

I just sat there laughing my head off. Everyone was too. After we all calmed down, we had dinner, which was 10x better than anything Mrs Rooney gave us.

Afterwards, we played some video games on the xbox. Adam and Chase lost to me and Leo on Mental Chaos. Tasha came in and gripped about how I was too young to play this. Naturally I pinned it on Adam Chase and Leo. I left Tasha to deal with them and walked up to my room.

I finished unpacking and got some clothes ready for the next day. I figured it was late so I went to go take a shower.

Afterwards, Dad came up to my room to tell me goodnight. "So I know your first day wasn't the best day, but I promise tommorow will be great" He said. I nodded and a thought crossed my mind.

"So what happened to Mom? Like my real Mom. Did you guys get divorced?" I asked. I was wondering that ever since I got home. Dad stopped and turned around. He sat down on my bed.

"Well, Davis, you see. When you we're little your mother got really sick. She couldn't fight the sickness much longer and she past away" Dad said. I felt a tear form. So I won't even get to meet my birth Mom.

"Im sorry, I should've told you in New York, but I just kept getting side tracked and you looked so happy, I didn't want to ruin it" He said. I nodded. "Alright, now go to sleep" Dad said. I layed back and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up. I walked downstairs and pretty much had a repeat of the day before. Except this time, I won't get pelted with balls. We all got into Dad's car. Instead of dropping me off first, he dropped off Adam Bree Chase and Leo first. After that he drove me to my school.

Once we got there, I was a little hesitant to get out. "Don't worry. Those kids are getting suspended and from what I heard from the emails the parents sent. They'll be going to military school. Not to mention, you have 3 _bionic _older siblings who can stick up for you" He said. I nodded. "Alright, I'll pick you up at 3:30" He said while I got out. "K. Bye" I said. I shut the door and walked through the front doors and headed towards my first class.

Class was usual. I sat there with Dylan, and we talked, which lead to us getting scolded by the teacher.

"alright, now tommorow is your last day before Thanksgiving Break and the schools open house, so I want you all to write about what your thankfull for in your life" She said.

I knew exactly what to write about. A girl raised her hand. "Yes, Cassidy?" The teacher asked. "how long does it have to be?" She asked. "As long as you need it to be oh and for extra credit you can draw a picture!" She continued. I guess I could do that. I am not the worlds best drawer. I can never draw a circle right.

The bell rang and we went on to our next classes. I figured I could think about what to write about. I did something like this in New York, but I put down stuff like 'I am thankful for my phone, my games' stuff like that. But this time, I have something better!

The bell rang at 3:30 and Dad came to pick me up. We picked Adam Bree and Chase up and went home. Everyone seem pretty happy about the 9 day weekend coming up. Once we got home I went to the couch and started working on my Thanksgiving essay.

I sat there for a while trying to figure out how to say what I want to say. Tasha kept checking on me constantly. After about and hour and a half, I finished and now I just need to work on the drawing.

I spent 15 minutes working on it. Most of the time I had to go around and find crayons. I was about to finish my scribble a.k.a my homework, when I had to go to the bathroom. I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Apparently nature wanted me to take a dody.

Leo's P.O.V

I walked upstairs from the lab to see what Davis was doing. He hasn't been down there yet and he was taking a while. I walked up to the couch and noticed he wasn't there. I looked down at the table and found a sheet of paper with scribbles and drawings. Not to be rude or anything, but he isn't a very good artist.

Atleast I could make out the work and words. It read _'My Family'_ at the top. Down below I saw the drawing. It was all of us. Mom, Big D, Adam, Bree, Chase, Me, and him. Ha! he even drew Eddy! Wow this is really sweet. I want to show my mom it, but he doesn't look done with it, so I'll wait.

Davis came down just in time for Mom to call for dinner. He put up all his stuff and walked to the table, except he bumped into me. "Whatcha workin on?" I asked. "Nothing..." He said. He carried his backpack upstairs and sat it down.

We all sat around the table and ate some dinner. Except for me, I was texting Janelle. She's been on vacation all week and wont be back till next week, which was Thanksgiving week. I was about finish eating when my Mom told me I had to do the dishes.

I sat there for a while doing the dishes and honestly, the way these people eat is disgusting! Especially Adam. He eats like a 4 year old.

Davis got back to work on his picture.

Davenport's P.O.V

Leo was doing the dishes and grumbling, the usual. I was walking upstairs when Davis stopped me.

"Dad, tommorow is our school's open house. You gonna go?" He asked. Thats a stupid question.

"Or course I am! I'll be there tommorow" I said. He smiled and went up to bed. I knew today would be great, for everyone.

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and I repeated the same routine again. It's kind of funny how I do the same routine every morning.

Once I got to school, I turned in my essay. Mrs Brookes looked it over and she looked like she loved it. I also had my drawing stapled to the back.

"Thank you Davis. Will I be meeting your parents tonight?" She asked. "Yep" I said. I went to my seat and went through out the day. The usual except in recess everyone clapped for me since I got the bullies sent away. Im not the one who likes attention, but I could live with this kind.

After school Dad came to pick me up along with my siblings. Once we got home Adam Bree and Chase had to do training, which Im guessing it has to do with their bionics. I figured I'd watch and I was not disappointed. It was like a close up sction movie!

"So what'd you think of training?" Dad asked me. "It's so cool! I felt like I was watching a movie!" I said. Everyone just laughed and smiled. Dad's watch began to beep.

"Oh I got your open house tonight! Tasha and I will be back later. Chase your in charge till I get back" He said. Adam threw his hands up. "Why can't I be in charge? Im the oldest!" He said.

"Well..your track record of babysitting isn't the best.." Dad said. Adam gave Dad puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Adam your in charge" He said. With that Dad left.

Davenport's P.O.V

Im not completely sure about leaving Adam in charge, but how much could happen in 2 hours?... We should try to hurry while we're there.

I drove to Davis's school and pulled into a parking space. We walked into the building and into Mrs Brookes room. "Hi Im Donald Davenport and this is my wife Tasha. We're Davis's parents" I said. she sat us down.

"It's nice to meet you. I have to say I was very impressed and touched by Davis's essay" She said. What essay?

"Essay?" I asked. "Yes. I assigned an essay over what the kids are thankful for. And well... You should read it" She said. She handed me the paper. It read

* * *

><p><em>'What I'm thankful for. By Davis Davenport<em>

_I'm thankful for the family I now live with. I used to only write about stupid toys or something, but now I'm 10x happier with my birth family. I'm thankful for the siblings I have. I have 3 older brothers. Most kids would hate that, but I'm super happy about that. I also have an older sister. She's super sweet and awesome! I'm also super-duper thankful for my parents. I love my family and I'm thankful for that. I don't care if I don't another toy, so long as I'm with my family, I'll be happy!'_

* * *

><p>After I read it Tasha was about to have tears of joy. I was just speechless. I knew he was super happy to come live with us, but this is completely different.<p>

"Wow..." Was all I could say. "Yeah. I had no idea he was adopted" Mrs Brookes said. "He wasn't, we're his birht parents and we had to put him up for adoption a long time ago because we couldn't support to care for him. I hated having to do that, but I'd rather do that, than have him taken away" I said. She smiled.

"Well Davis is such a well behaved kid. I love having him in my class. Oh and here, for extra credit he drew a picture of what he was thankfull for" She continued while handing me a picture.

It was a picture of all of us together. Tasha just adored it. "Oh that's so sweet!" She said. I handed it to Tasha. "When will you be handing this back soon?" Tasha asked. "Yes after the break. Some students haven't turned it in yet" She said. We both nodded.

"Well It was nice meeting you" I said. "And you too. Have a great Thanksgiving!" Mrs Brookes said. Tasha and I got in the car and left.

"I can't believe that came from Davis" Tasha said. "I know, I didn't think he'd be that happy about moving in with us, but Im glad to know he loves this as much as we do!" I said happily.

"We're good parents!" She said. "Yep" I said. Suddenly I remembered. "We also left Adam in charge" I said. Our smiles quickly faded and we drove home.

Once we got there, we were surprised to find a perfect house and lab.

"Hey guys. How was everything?" I asked. I noticed a pizza box.

"Great. Adam ordered pizza for us" Davis said. It was about 9:00 so Davis had to go to bed. He complained a little. He layed down in his bed.

"So your teacher showed us your essay" I said. "Oh. Did you like it?" He asked. I smiled.

"I loved it. im so glad you love living here. We're never ever gonna give you up again" I said. He just laughed a little. I tucked him in.

"Goodnight buddy. I love you" I said. He just smiled back

"Love you too Dad" He said. With that I left his room and turned out his light. This Thanks giving will be the best one yet!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I hoped you enjoyed this. I think this is like, my longest chapter yet. Anyways did you noticed 'Dog'. It's mainly a nickname for the kid. Anyways ENJOY!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is a new for YAFYWBH! The next chapter will be about Thanksgiving Week! I love how Im able to write longer chapters. I do not own Nickelodeon or anything like it. Anyways, here it is! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: The Right of Passage**

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and headed downstairs for breakfast. When I got there I only found Tasha.

"Hey, where is everybody?" I asked while walking downstairs. "They had a mission. Don't worry they'll be back soon" Tasha said. Ok then. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down.

I turned on the tv and tried to find my cartoon channel. Turns out Nickelodeon was in the favorites. I turned it on and watched a whole SpongeBob SquarePants marathon.

"Uhhh did you guys babysit or something?" I asked. "No, That's Adam favorite channel" Tasha said. Ha! Mine too.

I kpet watching SpongeBob, until Adam came upstairs. "Your watching SpongBob without me?!" He asked suprised.

"Yeah, sorry" I said. He laughed and sat down. I sniffed the air. I looked over at Adam. "Please tell me that stench isn't you" I said.

"Nope. That's ma pits!" He said while pulling my face into his armpit. I pulled my face out.

"I think I just lost my innocense" I said. He laughed. Tasha came in and stopped Adam.

"Adam go take a shower and apologize to your brother and Davis come here I'll clean your face" She said. I felt my face then looked at Adam. He had mud all over him and what I'm guessing is a mission suit. Turns out I have mud on my face.

"Fine. Im sorry Davis" He said. "It ok" I said. He ran upstairs to take a shower while I followed Tasha to the kitchen.

"You know Tasha, it wasn't that big a deal. I've had much worse" I said. She looked at me.

"I know, but my mother's coming over today and staying all break and she's dying to meet you" She said, while rubbing my face with a wash cloth.

"Cool. I get to meet my grandma!" I said. Dad walked in and haulted my excitement.

"Yeah, you say that now" He said. Tasha glared at Dad. "Donald" She growled. He looked scared and looked at me.

"Hey. Look at Davis's face. Shouldn't we clean that?" He asked while trying to change the subject.

"What happened anyway?" He asked. "Adam's pits" I said. He nodded as if this has happened before.

Bree Chase and Leo came upstairs. "Whoah waht happened to Davis?" Leo asked. "the dump known as Adam!" I said. They laughed. Ok this joke is getting old.

"Ok guys, Rose is going to be here in an hour so be ready" Dad said. Adam came down in new, clean clothes.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" He asked. "Tasha cleaned my face and apparently grandma's coming over" I said. Adam just smiled.

"Ah. I love her old people fragrance. It's refeshing" He said. We all looked at him.

"Im not gonna ask" I said. "You really shouldn't" Chase said. We all went off doing our own thing. Chase and I began to play a video game together until Grandma got here.

"So what started your whole fear of crowds thing?" He asked. Really? He wants to bring THAT up!?

"Well, when I was little my foster sibling, Luke, told me why I was put up for adoption. I figured it was nothing. Until I got adopted by that one family I told you about" I said.

"who was the family? Did they live here?" He asked. "Yeah, They actually live up the hill a little more. **(AN: I think we all know who the family was)**" Chase's eyes widened.

"The Harringtons?!" He asked. Apparently he knew exactly who they were.

"Yeah...You know them?" I asked. "Yeah. Bunch of stuck up rich jerks!" He said. **(AN: Pretend that episode came in season 1)**

"Don't I know it. They told me I was worthless. That I couldn't amount to anything. That's when I developed the fear. I didn't want others to think about me that way" I said.

"Well your definately not worthless. And I can't wait to see Clayton and smash his face in" He said. He looked like he was getting a little mad.

"Ok then" I said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Dad went to go answer the door. Whe he opened it, he turned as white as a ghost.

"Rose..." Dad said with fake enthusiasm. "Mmmm Donald" She seethed. Ehhhh...Creepy

"Mom, so good to see you" Tasha said while walking up to hug her. She seems like a fairly nice lady.

"you too. Now where are my grandkids?" She asked. Tasha stepped aside. "Oh there they are!" She while going to give Adam Bree Chase and Leo a big hug and kiss. So apparently Im a pile of dirt.

"Now Mom. This is Davis" Tasha started while walking over to me. "Oh your the kid Donald was dumb enough to give away" Rose said in a menacing tone. Im assuming they don't really like eachother that much.

"I know. I was pretty dumb to do that. But he's here now!" Dad said. Rose walked over to me.

"Hi Im Rose your grandma" She said. "Im Davis. You kind of knew that, didn't you?" I said feeling stupid. I always get like that when it comes to meeting adults. It feels like their judging every single move I make and if I mess up once, BOOM! they hate me.

"He's funny" She said. Oh good. Apparently Im funny.

"why is his face all dirty? Donald did you let him play in the mud, because you know that can give kids leeches or they could get sick" Rose scowled at Dad. Adam just looked down nervously.

"No. Adam shoved my face in his arm pit after their mission to some really dirty place" I said. Everyones eyes widened.

"Mission?" She asked. Tasha tried to explain. "Uhh. Mission, is a game they like to play outside" Tasha started.

"And Davis couldn't play since it's raining and he doesn't have a rain coat or a hoodie, so I figured I could bring the game to him. Didn't work out so well..." Adam said. Rose looked at Dad again.

"So you let my Leo go outside in the rain when he could get sick!?" Rose asked angrily.

"Wha? I? No!" Dad said. Its pretty funny how he's trying to argue out of this.

"Where's the bathroom. I always get lost on my way there!" Rose asked very loudly. "Right over here mom" Tasha said. She lead Grandma upstairs.

Dad turned and looked at me. Oh no, here it comes.

"Davis, noone else knows about Adam Bree and Chase's bionics. Not even family members. Except for my mother, but she's in Tennessee right now" Dad said a little stressfull and serious.

"Sorry. I-I didn't know" I said while looking down nervously. He walked up to me, noticing my nervousness.

"It's ok, your not in trouble. It was an honest mistake" Dad said. I cheered up a little. "Ok" I said.

The day went by a little slower than Saturdays are. I was really wanting to go outside in the rain, but Tasha said I couldn't. I basically only have t-shirts or jeans or shorts. The hoodie I had in New York was lost on the flight, so I don't have anything.

"Davis you wanna come with me to the store to get ingrediants for the cake?" Tasha asked me. "Sure. Why kind of cake are we having?" I asked.

"Chocolate" She said. That was enough to win me over. "Ok lets go!" I said. We both left to the grocery store.

-The Grocery Store

We arrived at the store and went inside. I followed Tasha around with the shopping cart, which she's making me hold on to since that's what she did with Leo when he was my age.

"Ok Davis can you grab that icing over there?" She asked me. I walked over and got the icing. It's pretty tempting not to eat it.

I took it over to the shopping cart. We walked around the store browsing until I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Davis!" I turned around to see it was Dylan. "Hey Dylan" I said. Tasha came up behind me. "Hi, Im Tasha. Davis's Mom"

"Nice to meet you. Im Dylan" He said. Dylans Mom came up. "Hi Im Amy, Dylans Mom" She said while shaking Tasha's hand.

"Oh. So what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Grabbing an extra turkey. My uncle cooked the first one and used it for target practice at the shooting range" Dylan said. Remind me to never cross his family.

"Wow" I said while laughing a little. Dylan started laughing too. "Alright Dylan, we need to go now. It was nice meeting you" His Mom said. "Bye" Tasha and I said.

"so if Thanksgiving's on Monday, why are we just now getting the stuff?" I asked. "Well we need to meake the cake tommorow and give it a whole night in the fridge for it to really taste good"

"Ok" I said. We both went to go check out and went home. Tasha checked her phone. "Uhhh you texting and driving?" I asked. She looked at me. "No, I need you to reply '_be home in 5 min'_" She said. I did as I was told and we continued home.

Once we got there. Nobody was in the livingroom. "Where is everybody?" I asked. "Go up to your room and see" Tasha said. I walked up there and opened my door and well I figured out where everyone else is.

They were all in my room, which was completely re-done. It had these baby blue walls, the twin sized bed was now in the corner of the room. I noticed there was a small chest in front of my bed with action figures and toys sticking out. I also had a tv in there with a huge set of movies and a dvd player. In against the other wall was a couple bean bags and a shelf with all my favorite board games and stuff.

I checked my bedspread and it was a Pokemon bed spread. Im guessing they got in touch with Mrs Rooney. She had been meaning to get one for me since that's what I've been asking for since I was like..5. The rug was also super cool. against the wall where my bed is on, there was a huge lego set.

"Whoah!" I said. That was seriously all I could say. "Do you love it?" Dad asked. "Yeah..." I said. I was too amazed to say much. "Good. I know we're a little late for your birthday, but Happy Birthday!" Dad said.

Tasha's P.O.V

I told Davis to go up to his room for something. the errands donald and I had to run in New York was to get supplies for his room. We asked Mrs Rooney for ideas on Davis's dream room. And judging by his expression, he loved it!

I only wanted Davis to come to the store with me because Donald and the kids were setting up his room, which only took half an hour and we got groceries knocked out for the week, so we killed two birds with one stone!

Davis's P.O.V  
>I can't believe they built my dream room! Seriously, this is the best thing ever!<p>

"This room is so cool!" I said. Grandma Rose came in to see what was going on. "Wow this room is...extravagant" She said. I have no idea what that word means but Im assuming its good.

"Yep, we tried to make up 7 years of birthdays" Dad said proudly. Grandma just smiled. "Well good job Donald, you know how to actually make a child happy" She said. Dad just smiled proudly.

Tasha went downstairs to make dinner and I decided to sit there and build with the legos. Dad came in to see what I was doing.

"Hey, you already made a mess with the Legos?" Dad asked while laughing.

"Yeah" I said. I ws too busy making a small town. Dad sat down across from me and grabbed some legos. "So what are we building?" Dad asked. "Well Im making a small town" I said. I placed the first house down.

"Uhh thats a very colorful house" Dad said. I looked at my house and turns out I made it completely out of multi colored bricks and a couple with eyeballs.

"Yeah...Im not the best at making things" I said. He just smiled. "Well lucky for you, Im happen to be a millionaire inventor. I can come up with something for you" Dad said. I appreciated the thought, but I kind of like my idea.

"Thanks Dad, but I can build my own house" I said. "Right, if that house looked like Barney" He said. I glared at him.

"You think you can do better?" I asked. I have a feeling im not gonna be able to stop myself when I get to the betting part.

"Uhh yeah. Millionaire inventor here!" He said as if I didn't hear him the first time.

"Ok, you make a house and I'll make a house" I said. Tasha came up to ask us what we're doing.

"Boys what are you doing?" She asked. "Im about to show your husband how a _real_ builder makes houses!" I said. Dad narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Mind if I stay and watch?" she asked. Grandma came in.

"Ooooh a competition I wanna watch she said, while sitting next to Tasha on my bed. It wasn't long until Adam Bree Chase and Leo joined us. Pretty much everyone was in my room watching me and my Dad have a lego building contest.

"Alright, you each have 5 minutes to build a simple house. Mainly because dinner will be ready in 5 minutes" Tasha said.

"Ready...Set...GO!" She yelled. Legos went flying throughout the room. I started building mine without noticing Dad's. I took a quick second to glance at Dad's. He was moving faster than Bree. I've seen her run before. She could go to and from New York 5 times in 2 hours. He had this huge house in the making. I just have to keep going.

"Time!" Tasha yelled. She then ran downstairs to get dinner. Dad and I revealed our houses. They all looked at mine. I was pretty impressed with it. I used hinge bricks to make the roof open up so you can place furniture. There's no way Dad could top that!

"Good job Davis" Bree said. "Alright Big D let's see yours" Leo said. He revealed his, which was about 1 foot tall and was incredible. It made mine look like a shack.

"Uhhhhh and Davis wins!" Leo said nervously. I looked at Leo. "Oh come on. your 9, that's a good house for your age" Leo said. Made sense. "Can we talk about it over dinner?" Adam asked. We all walked downstairs and sat around for dinner.

"So Mom how long are you staying?" Tasha asked. "I'll be leaving on Wednesday. Don't worry you can go back to having robots make your food on Thursday" Grandma said.

Tasha rolled her eyes. We all ate dinner and went back to doing whatever we want. Tasha took a picture of Mine and Dad's houses and got it developed in Dad's office and then framed it and put it in my room.

That night I went into my room and went to bed. I was so happy I was sleeping in my dream room! That night it was storming and thundering which I hated. I hated it with a burning passion.

Adam's P.O.V

Ok so you know how big brothers always sneak into their little brothers rooms and scare them? Well Im gonna do that. I find it more as a right of passage. I did it with Chase then I did it to Leo and now Im doing it to Davis. I don't know if it's mean or not but that's just how brothers show their love here.

It was midnight and storming. I don't know if Davis was afraid of thunder or lighting or not like Chase was, but Im pretty sure he's not. I walked up to his room with a werewolf mask on.

I also figured out how to keep my eyes red before I used laser vision. I walked into Davis's room and found him asleep. I crept over to him. My eyes were glowing laser red and I had the mask on.

I started to shake him. He opened his eyes really wide. "GRRRRRRRRR!" I yelled pretending to be a werewolf. Right then a huge clap of thunder boomed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He started screaming and then sobbing. I immediately stopped and regreted what I did that second.

"Shhh Davis calm down. It's just me!" I said frantically. He just kept sobbing. Tears were streaming down his face. Oh man. Did I just traumatize my little brother?!

"Davis im really sorry!" I said. He kept sobbing. "A-Adam!?" He asked in between sobs. Davenport came running in.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I-I pulled a prank on him" I said. Ok looking back, this wasn't such a good idea. Davenport looked at me. "You what?!" He asked angrily. Davis was still crying and looked really scared. Davenport glared at me and sat down next to Davis. He then hugged him and rested his chin on Davis's head.

Davis's sobs became muffled. "Shhhhh. It's ok. It was just Adam. He's not going to hurt you" Davenport said softly. I sat down next to them.

"Davis Im really sorry" I said. He pulled his face away. "I-Its ok. It was a good idea for a prank" Davis said. "Sorry I ruined it" He said. Why is he apologizing? I pulled the prank. Davenport layed him back down. "Now go back to sleep. I'll come check on you in a minute" He said softly. Davis nodded and closed his then looked at me "As for you, come with me." I knew what was coming. We both walked downstairs into the living room.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. I just stood there. "I did it with Chase and Leo. I didn't want to leave Davis out" I said. He looked at me.

"Leo and chase weren't 9 years old" He said angrily. I just looked down at the floor. I was pretty mad at myself.

"Im sorry" I said. "Good. Now go to bed. It's too late to go ahead and ground you, so just make sure he knows you wont do it again" Davenport said sternly. I held my head up. "I will. Night" I said. I quickly walked down to the lab before Davenport could change his mind. I can't believe I was stupid enough to do that. I should've done that when he's older.

I got in my capsule and went to sleep.

Davenport's P.O.V

Im so mad at Adam. He goes on talking about how he wants Davis to be happy and comfortable in his new home, and then he goes and traumatizes him! I crawl back into bed which woke up Tasha.

"Donald what are you doing?" She asked. "Sorry. Adam had his right of passage with Davis and Davis didn't take it so well" I said. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"So what'd you do about Davis?" She asked. "He's calmed down now" I said. Suddenly thunder started booming. "Man this storm is really bad. Do you think you should go check on Davis?" Tasha said. She's right. I got up and walked over to Davis's room.

His hands were clasped over his ears and he was crying a little. I walked over to him and removed his hands. That's when it hit me. "Your afraid of thunder, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded. I knew what to do then. I did it with all the kids.

"Alright buddy, come on" I picked him up where his hands were wrapped around my neck. "Your gonna come stay with Tasha and I tonight" I said. He nodded and layed his head down on my shoulder. I carried him into our room and layed him down in the middle of the bed. Tasha sat up. "He's gonna sleep with us?" She asked. "Yeah. Alright Davis go to bed" I said. He nodded then sniffled and layed back.

-Morning

I woke up with a hand on my face. I sat up and realised Davis was a restless sleeper. I laughed a little. I picked him up and carried him down to the living room. Should I do this? He'd more than likely laugh. But he also might get mad. Im about to find out.

I tossed Davis on the couch and he shot awake. "Whats going on!?" He asked startled. "Morning" I said. He sat up and laughed. Atleast MY prank worked. Rose however didn't like my joke.

"What are you doing tossing children around!? You should be ashamed!" She scolded at me. If I could go on vacation for eternity without her. I'd be just fine!

"Yeah Dad. I could've been hurt!" Davis said while smirking. I moved on and went down to the lab. Once I got down there, Adam Bree and Chase were already awake.

"Hey Mr Davenport. Did Davis sleep ok?" Adam asked. "Well he had a hard time since SOMEBODY had to scare him!" I scolded. Bree and Chase looked at Adam.

"Let me guess, the right of passage?" Chase asked. Adam nodded. "I said I was sorry" Adam said. "It's ok. Davis is fine now. I said. We all went upstairs and found Tasha and Rose working on the cake. Everyone slept in, so it was about 11:00 am. Tasha's part of the family is coming over in 2 hours and staying till Wednesday. So tons of people that Davis doesn't know and...Tons of people. Davis is not gonna like that.

Davis's P.O.V

Ok so first my supposed 'Big Brother' scared the pee out of me, then a huge clap of thunder comes and scares me even more and now Grandma just told me that this Thanksgiving will be a partial family reunion. Man this is gonna be hard.

Tasha noticed my discomfort and let me help with the cake. I got to lick the spoon since Adam was being mean and that was his punishment. Maybe this new life wont be so scary.

After about 2 hours of preparing and visiting, the doorbell rang. Tasha went to go answer the door.

"Now remember. No 'you know whats'. Got it?" Tasha asked. We all nodded. She opened the door and that second I felt the anxiety kick in. Oh boy...

**So how was that? Im finally up to long chapters. The nest one will be a Thanksgiving Special! So hope you enjoy this chapter and Im honestly stumped for my other stories. Oh and for thos ewho don't know...I AM A GUY. Not a girl. I've seen so many comments about that, it seems a little offensive. But then again, Im very defensive. So ENJOY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here's the Thanksgiving Special! It's not gonna be as upbeat as you might think. I figured I'd go ahead and answer reviews. So here goes.**

**hawiianchick12: Davis is my OC for my stories. Im the only one who should be using him like I am in my stories.**

**Tennisgirl77: Thanks for your reviews. I love your stories and I hope you keep enjoying!**

**Chapter 9: Thanksgiving Fever**

Davis's P.O.V

The door opened and in came a couple with two kids. "Hey Tiffany!" Tasha said. "Hey Tash!" Tiffany said, while hugging Tasha.

"This is Bob" Tiffany said, while gesturing towards what im assuming is her husband. "I know. We met at the last reunion 6 months ago" Tasha said annoyed. I remember her telling me that her sister Tiffany was a scatterbrain. Made me feel better about myself.

"Ok..." Tiffany said. Tasha then gestured towards us. "Im sure you remember Adam Bree Chase and Leo" Tasha said. Once again...Pile of dirt.

"Yes I remember them. Who's this?" Tiffany asked while pointing at me. "Oh this is Davis. Donalds youngest son" Tasha said.

"I've never seen him before" Tiffany responded kind of rudely. Tasha did say she was a smart-alect.

"Because, we got him in New York. Donald had to give him up when he was 2, and we just got him back" Tasha said. Tiffany nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you!" Tiffany said.

"Y-You too" I said-er stuttered. I did not want to talk to some lady I've never met. The two kids walked over to us. "Hey. Im Cassidy, and this is Tony" She said. She looked about 12 and Tony looked about 14 or 15.

"Oh I've never met Tony before" Tasha said. Tiffany shot in the conversation right then.

"We adopted him" Tiffany said proudly. They left us kids alone to talk. Tony glared down down at me. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"So it's really nice to see you guys again!" Bree said. Apparently she loved it when Cassidy came by.

"You too. So...you and Ethan?" Cassidy started. Im guessing Ethan is her boyfriend.

"I don't know. Can we talk upstairs?" Bree asked. Cassidy nodded and walked upstairs along with Bree. Attention was then turned to us guys.

"So our Dad got a trampoline in the backyard. Wanna see?" Chase asked. Tony nodded with excitement. "Yeah sure!" He said. We all walked off, I could feel Tony glare at me. What's his problem with me?

-Backyard

We all started jumping and having a good time. Chase kept doing flips, which made me dizzy just watching. I attempted, but landed on my neck. "Davis, maybe you should practice. Next time you mess up you could break your neck. Believe me, it hurts" Chase said, while helping me up.

Adam's phone went off. "Dad wants Leo Chase and I to come in and help with the food. Tony, you mind watching Davis?" Adam asked. No! Please! Anything but that!

"Sure!" DANGIT! They all went inside. I was kind of scared to be in my own backyard now. Tony aproached me.

I turned around and blurted out what I was thinking. "What's your problem with me?!" I said. I covered my mouth.

"My problem is that you think your something special don't you?" He asked coldly. What is he talking about?

"I-I don't know" I said. "You know, not everybody gets a freakin happy ending. How did you end up finding your birth parents and I get left behind!?" He asked angrily. "I don't know" I said. He kept advancing towards me.

"And above it all, how do you end up getting to live with a millionaire?! All I got from my birth parents was a note saying that they don't want me and eventually someone will. The note also said that I was a mistake and they didn't want to deal with me!" He said. He grabbed my shirt.

"I-Im sorry, I wish they wouldn't have done that but-" He cut me off by throwing me to the ground.

"But what? You don't care because you got your happy ending and that's all that matters! ISN'T IT?!" He yelled at me. I had tears forming. I hated it when people yelled at me.

I looked behind him and found Adam. "Hey!" He said menacingly. Tony turned around. "Ohh. Hey Adam. What's up...?" He asked nervously. Adam grabbed Tony by his shirt and pulled his face like 5 inches from his own.

"Nothing much, just saw you push my little brother down and yell at him!" Adam yelled at Tony. "I-I. Listen I-" Tony started.

"No. you listen to me. There's two things you don't do when Im around. First, you don't eat the last ice cream sandwich! Second, you don't hurt my little brothers! I don't ever want to see you lay a hand on him again! Got it!?" Adam asked rhetorically. Tony looked completely petrified.

"I-I s-swear. I w-wont!" Tony said. He pretty much ran inside with his tail between his legs. Adam walked up to me.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded and wiped the tear off my face. It scared me a little hearing Adam yell like that, but Im glad it was in my defense. "Y-Yeah" I said. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Good. Sorry if my yelling scared you. I just really hate it when people hurt my siblings" He said. I just smiled. He side hugged me. "Yeah, and hey, you made up for scaring me last night. Oh and I ate the last ice cream sandwich." I said. He smiled.

"It's fine. Come on, Tasha's other half of the family pulled up" Adam said. I nodded and we walked inside. Tony was getting scolded by his Mom.

"Uhhh" I started. "I saw through the window and told his Mom before I came outside. She said he's just jealous" Adam said. I hated that that happened to him, but it's not my fault. Adam noticed my sadness.

"Don't worry. It's none of your fault" Adam said. I nodded. We walked over to where Bree, Cassidy, Leo, and Chase were at. I guess I had tear stain and Adam told them about what happened. "Hey Davis, Im sorry about Tony. He's been a grumpy grump lately" Cassidy said.

"It's ok" I said. Tasha opened the door. "HEY AUNT TASHA!" A girl about Bree's age yelled. Great, still the youngest. I got a few more chances.

"Hi, Sierra. Where's your parents?" Tasha asked. "I don't know. I think they're here" Sierra said. She seems about as bright as Adam. Not to be rude, but c'mon, we all know it.

"Hey Tasha, mind helping us?" This woman asked her. "Sure Tanya. Where's Walter and Josh?" Tasha asked.

"They're coming up" Tanya said. Suddenly two guys walked in. "Dad, you couldn't've made Sierra take the other luggage?" The boy complained. He looked about my age. Thank you!

"Because, she bolted out of the car the second we pulled up" The man said. "Here I'll take that" Tasha said. She handed the luggage to Dad and he ran it upstairs.

"Hi, Im Josh, Im assuming you met my sister Sierra?" He asked. We all nodded. "Yeah, she changed since the last time we met" Leo said. "Yeah. So Leo, we're both 13 now! Remember what we agreed on?" Josh said. Dangit, Im the youngest! Wait, there's still Dad's side. He said he has a brother, but his brother is a little...nuts.

"Great, so now we just have to wait for Dad's side?" I asked.

"Ok then" I said. I ran up to my room to both admire it and play legos. Everyone has their own thing to do, so Im doing my own thing. Dad walked into my room.

"Hey, you know alot of people here would like the attention from a certain 9 year old" He said. "But I don't want that attention" I said. He sat down next to me.

"I know it can get a little nerve wracking. People who know who you are but you don't know them" Dad said, while laughing a little.

I just sighed and sniffled. For once Im stiffling because my nose is stuffed up. "Need a tissue?" He asked. I nodded. He gave me one then left. I stood up and immediately felt a little dizzy. After about a second, I was fine.

I walked downstairs to meet Dad's side of the family. First was his brother, who apparently only has one kid. They pulled up and came to the front door.

"Hey Dougie!" Dad said. He earned a glare from his brother. "Hi Donnie!" Douglas said back. Dad glared at him again. Please tell me Douglas's kid is atleast 8, 9, or 10.

"Where's Marcus?" Dad asked. "He's on his way up" Douglas said. "Any chance he'll be going home later?" Leo asked. Leo told me about how much he hated Marcus. Douglas walked over to us.

"Nice to see you guys again" Douglas said. They each exchanged hugs and Douglas walked over to me.

"You must be Davis. My youngest Nephew" Douglas said. "Uhhh Yeah. That's me" I said.

Marcus came in with his luggage. "Hey Uncle Donnie" Marcus said. Dad glared at him. "Sorry. Dad told me to say that" Marcus said. "Yeah, take your stuff up to the guest room" Dad said. Marcus took his stuff upstairs along with Douglas.

About an hour later we all did our own thing, once again. I was in my room alone until Leo walked in.

"Hey Davis" He said. "Hey, what are you doing here? You have like 4-5 different cousins here" I said. He looked annoyed by the question.

"Well 1 of them is a jealous bully, the other 2 are girls, so they're with Bree, and Josh is with Adam and Chase" Leo said.

"Why aren't you with Adam and Chase?" I asked. "Marcus" He asnwered simply. I still don't get how they hate eachother.

"Why don't you like Marcus, he seems nice" I said. "Because, we just don't get along. He was at the wedding and well, we met. That wedding will forever be remembered in infamy in our opinion" Leo said. He sat down and got out the rest of the legos.

"Ok, I'll pretend I wasn't going to use those" I said annoyed. "I'll put them back later" He said. I rolled my eyes and began to build. After a little bit, Adam, Chase, and Marcus came in. Leo glared at Marcus and Marcus returned it.

"Dad said food's ready" Adam said. We got up and went downstairs. We all ate in random places. I was sitting at the bar with my siblings until we all moved over to the living for some conversation about a vacation.

"So where are we going this year?" Leo asked Tiffany. "We can't go anywhere now. There's not enough room. We just made it by with our family and now that Donald and Tasha have Davis, we can't go" Tiffany said. Tony shot a glare to me. I felt like everyone was glaring at me.

I finished my food and threw it away. They began to talk about past vacations, and family inside jokes. I had no idea what they were talking about, and I figured I wouldn't be the only one, but Tony looked like he knew what everyone was talking about. I looked around. I'm never going to be fully apart of this family. I've missed so much, now I just feel like Im only here to fill a void. I pretended to go to the bathroom, but instead I ran up to my room.

All the pictures I passed just made me feel worse. I got to my room and sat against the bedside. I heard footsteps come up and saw my door open.

"Hey Davis. What's wrong?" It was Bree. "Nothing" I said. I realised I had tears running down my face.

"It looks like somethings up" She said while taking a seat next to me. "Now tell me. What's wrong?" She said. "I-Im never gonna be apart of this family" I said softly.

"What? Of course you will. You already are" Bree said. I layed my head down on her shoulder. "How? I got a huge vacation cancelled just by existing, and every talks about all this stuff I wans't there for. I know I couldn't have known about it, but it still hurt" I said. She put her around me.

"Davis, noone said you'll feel right immediately. You need to give it time before you can count yourself out. You haven't even been here a week" Bree said. It made me feel a little better. "Trust me, we love you. Your apart of this family" Bree said. She kissed my forehead and we hugged. "Okay, let's go downstairs" I said. I caughed a little. "You okay?" She asked. I nodded.

We got downstairs and everyone was watching Dad and uncle Douglas play Kinect Sports Volleyball. "Uhhhhh" I said. Frankly, it was a little scary. "Yeah, last summer they played it on the beach. Now that was scary" Bree said. I laughed a little.

We watched them play rematch after rematch for 3 hours! Tasha and her sisters were in the kitchen making dinner. I couldn't deal with all the people in this close of a space, so I mainly stuck with Adam Chase or Bree. Mainly Adam or Chase since Bree would shoo me off because of girl talk.

Adam Chase and I went upstairs into the game room and I watched Adam and Chase play Guitar Hero whatever is out by now. I've never liked the name so I don't keep up with it. Adam and Chase were tied until Marcus, Leo and Josh came in and messed Chase up.

"HA! I win!" Adam said. Chase just glared at him. "I knew it" I said. Adam just laughed. "See, even a 9 year old knew you'd lose" Adam said. "He can also count higher than you can" Chase said. Apparently I can.

"Nu uh!" Adam said while crossing is arm. I stood up. "Sure I can. 9-" Adam cut me off. "Wait what comes after 5?" Adam asked. I rolled my eyes. Chase just laughed and patted my back, which made me let out a throat caugh.

"You okay? You sound like your getting sick" Chase said. "No Im fine. I just need some water" I said. "You sure? My Dad had that kind of caugh and ended up going to the hospital" Marcus said. I rolled my eyes. "I get like this all the time, Im fine, don't worry about me" I said. We all began to play the games.

"KIDS DINNER'S READY!" A voice said, which Im assuming it was Tasha. We all went down and enjoyed some pretty good meatloaf. Except I couldn't eat as much. I don't know why, but I just couldn't make myself eat it. And I love meatloaf. What if I am getting sick?

After we ate dinner, we all got situated in our sleeping arrangements. Dad and Tasha get their room, Adam and Leo get Leo's room, Bree, Sierra, and Cassidy got Bree's room, which was a guest room. I room with Chase, who seriously won't stop nagging me about brushing my teeth and flossing. Douglas and Marcus got a guest room which has 2 beds, and the same goes for the other family members. Sometime's it feels like this place is a hotel.

-3:00 am-

I can't sleep at all, I've been caughing all night and at one point it felt like I was about to throw up. I sat up and started caughing like crazy up to a point where I couldn't breathe. This house has thick walls, so nobody else could hear me except for Chase, which he got up and started patting my back and gave me some water.

Chase's P.O.V

I kept trying to go to sleep. This used to be the guest I would sleep in, but since Davis got it, now I have to room with him. I heard him caugh and choke, so I got up and gave him some water. "Davis are you sure your ok?" I asked. He just nodded. "Im sure it's just the meatloaf or something" He said. I wanted to take a bionic scan, but Davenport took away our bionics while the guests are here. Except Tasha doesn't know about this.

"Ok, but if you need anything, just ask, doesn't matter if Im asleep or awake, just get me, ok" I said. He nodded and I went back to bed. He started caughing a little more but eventually fell asleep.

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling like total crud. Chase was already up and downstairs with everyone else. I decided to go downstairs and see everybody. I found Dad talking to Douglas.

"Hey Dad" I said. "Hey, Chase said you've been caughing all night. Are you sure your not sick. I could give you some ibuprofen" Dad said. I guess a simple pill wont hurt. "Yeah I guess that'll help" I said. He nodded and walked over to the cabinet leaving me and Douglas alone. Why is this so awkward?

"So, Donnie tells me your from New York" He said. I smiled. "Yeah"

"Ah New York. The Big Apple. Bet you found some big apples eh eh" He said. I had an empty laugh then Dad came back. Thank you!

"Here" He said. I took the pill and began to feel a little better. "Alright, now go play or something" Dad said. Yep, father of the year everybody! He gives me pills and makes me play with teenagers.

Since todays Thanksgiving, we all gathered around the table and began to chow down on turkey. After a little bit I began to feel whoozy and weak. Great. Chase said there's some chemical in turkey that makes you sleepy, but Im not doing nap time!

After about an hour of talking, everyone got situated in the living room and just talked. My stomach started growling and everywhere I looked i either saw corn, cream corn, turkey, or dressing. I felt sick to my stomach. I said I had to go to the bathroom but I ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay just breath. I'm not gonna puke, I'm not gonna puke" I said. I kept repeating my mantra until I could convinvce myself of that, but to no avail. I qiuckly head to the toilet and throw up. All that turkey and dressing left me with enormous force. I sat back and began to close my eyes. I was too weak to stand up or sit up. I just sat back and passed out.

Chase's P.O.V

We were finishing u our Thanksgiving lunch when Davis had to go to the bathroom. He'd been up there for atleast 10 minutes. Davenport aproched with the same concern.

"Chase have you seen Davis?" He asked. "He said he had to go to the bathroom, he's been up there atleast 10 minutes" I said. He nodded. "Would you go check on him?" He asked. "Yeah sure" I said. I walked upstairs and walked up to the bathroom and knocked.

"Davis, you okay in there?" I asked. Nothing. I checked the doorknob to see if it was locked. "Davis, Im coming in" I said through the door. I opened the door enough to see whether he was alright or not. I saw him sitting there past out against the wall.

"Davis!" I said. I ran over to him and picked him up. "Chase..." He said. "What?" I asked. "I threw up" He said. I looked at the toilet and turns out he was right."Ok, I'll take you to your room" I said while I picked him up bridal style and carried him into his room. I layed him down and got the lysol. I sprayed all around him and went to go tell Davenport about this.

"Hey, Davis just threw up" I said. Davenport looked at me. "No he didn't" He said not wanting to believe me. "He did, he's in his room now" I said. Davenport zoomed past me and into Davis's room.

We had to tell everyone to leave, because no telling how contagiuos this was. But if contamination relied on stench and appearance, we'd all be dead.

Davis's P.O.V

I fell asleep after Chase layed me down in my bed. Dad came upstairs to check on me.

"Good news is this will only last today" Dad said. I just nodded. And turned to my side. "Get some sleep" He said I nodded and closed my eyes.

So far in my new life, I got lost in the Statue of Liberty, had horrible nightmares, got bullied at school, almost got beat up by my cousin and now Im sick. Things better look up.

-Later that Day

I woke up and felt a lot better. I decided to get up and go downstairs to see what was left over from Thanksgiving. I got downstairs and found a bunch of left over containors.

"What's all this?" I asked. Tasha was moving the containers from the counter to the refridgerator. "Leftovers. Are feeling up to eating something?" She asked me.

I nodded and sat down on the bar stool and Tasha heated up some turkey.

"So are you feeling better? I heard you threw up" Tasha said. "Yeah im feeling a little better. My head hurts though" I said. Tasha came over and put her hand on my head. "Your a little warm. Let me get the thermometer" Tasha said. She grabbed the thermometer in the kitchen drawer.

She put it in my mouth. I sat there for a minute trying to play with the thermometer without messing it up. Seconds after, _BEEP BEEP BEEP_.

Tasha took the thermometer out of my mouth and checked it. "101.4" She said. I nodded. "Can I have some milk?" I asked. She shook her head. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because when you have a fever and you eat dairy products, the milk will curdle and you'll throw it up" Tasha said. Ew.

She handed me the turkey and I started slowly eating it. She pulled out a bottle of pills, and gave me one. I took it and swallowed it.

"Do you feel better?" She asked me. I nodded slowly. "Good. Im gonna go check on the laundry, so let me know if you need anything" Tasha said. I nodded. After a minute or so Dad walked in.

"Hey Davis, how ya feeling?" He asked. "Good" He said. I started gradually regaining energy. So by bedtime I'd be feeling a whole lot better. Ok so I can now mark off 'Get sick on Thanksgiving' off my bucket list.

**Ok I know this was a little shorter than what they have been, but this is only the beginning, I have this huge idea planned out, trust me you'll love it. And I know I didn't make Douglas or Marcus bad people, but I did that to have a great family story. Anyways ENJOY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok Im glad I was able to finish the Thanksgiving Special. I can't wait for the Christmas one. And pretend it does snow over there. Every Christmas special haves to have snow. Anyways this one is kind of a simple chapter. It focus's on Davis never staying the night anywhere except at home.**

**Chapter 10: Sleepover at Uncle Dougies**

Davis's P.O.V-The day after Thanksgiving

I was finally feeling better...sort of. Dad said I could still get nausius. I was lying around in my room when Dad came in.

"Hey Davis, Tasha and I have to go to a Thanksgiving party thing at her work then we have a meeting to attend, so we'll be gone all night tonight" He said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. "Well, I talked to Douglas and you all are going to stay the night at his place tonight. He know's about bionics, since he helped me make them. But Adam Bree and Chase wont have their bionics" Dad said.

"Uh Dad?" I said. "What?" He asked. "Well I-I've never stayed anywhere except at home before. I've tried to stay the night at my friends house, but I got scared and left at like midnight" I said. He sat down next to me.

"Well, you have 3 older siblings and Marcus and Douglas. You'll be fine, and if you get scared you can call me anytime...after 9:00" He said.

"What about Leo?" I asked.

"He's going over to his aunts house, since you know how he and Marcus get" Dad said while laughing a little.

"Okay, he'll be by`in about an hour, so get packing" He said. He walked out of my room. Wait why are we leaving now when they have to go later tonight? It's like 10:00 am.

I spent about an hour packing when Adam came up to get me. "Hey, Uncle Dougies here" He said. I got my stuff and my pillow, which I cant even sleep without. Supposedly it wa sthe pillow that I was on when Dad put me up for adoption. I've kept it ever since. It was a ratty old thing, but it made me happy.

"Your taking the ratty old thing?" Adam asked. I just smiled. "Yup" I said while popping the 'p'. He just looked at me weird. "Your a weird little guy, you know that?" He said while laughing. I punched him in the arm but he didn't really seem affected. "Nice try" He said. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs.

Douglas was sitting in the living room with Dad. "You kids ready?" He asked. We all said varients of 'yes' and headed towards the door.

"You kids be good. Love you!" Tasha said, while hugging us. Dad walked up to me and hugged me. "Now remember, you can always call me" He said. I nodded. We all left and got into Douglas's car. They live on the other half of town so we got a good 10 minute ride. Apparently Dad's side of the family is really rich.

Douglas had dvd players in the back seat of his car, and he's got internet and a mini gaming system back there. "Alright, so Im thinking about ordering Pizza tonight. Sound good?" He asked. Everyone lit up. Apparently they love staying at Douglas's house.

Davenport's P.O.V

Ok we're not really going to a party or meeting. We're going to Black Friday, which was moved to Monday due to market crash or something, to get the gifts for the kids. I also need to buy Davis new clothes. I am a little concerned about Davis. I turned my phone on vibrate so when he calls I'll know.

Davis's P.O.V

We pulled up to Douglas's house which was super nice. It wasn't a mansion but it was nice. We walked in and found Marcus in the living room playing the Wii.

"Hey Marcus!" Chase said. "Ok now you guys can either stay in the guest room or in the living room" Douglas said. "Ok" Bree said. We all put our stuff down in the living room while Marcus paused his game and joined us on the couch.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Marcus asked. "Don't know, Actually there's this new hillarious video online, wanna watch?" Bree asked. "sure what's it called?" Marcus asked while pulling out his tablet. They started scrolling through videos, I sat back against the couch. My headache came back.

"Davis you okay?" Bree asked. I nodded with my eyes closed. "Davenport said you'd need to take some medicine while your here, so I'll go tell Douglas" Bree said. She got up and went to go get Douglas who was finishing work in his office. My head hurt so much I didn't know if I could stay awake or not. Douglas came in with a bottle of pills.

"Alright, here these are adult pills so only take half of one" He said. He handed me one and I took it.

"Ok let me know if your head starts hurting again" He said. I nodded and he left.

Davenport's P.O.V

Tasha and I have been waiting in line forever! "How much longer until the doors open?" I asked. I was shivering my tail off. It was atleast 35 degrees out. "We'll we've been here 20 minute, so about 3 and a half hours" Tasha said sarcastically happy. I just groaned annoyingly.

Davis's P.O.V

It had been 20 minute since my headache started, and now it's over. We we're all watching a movie on Netflix, while Douglas set up lunch. He was making sandwiches and chips. I actually feeling that sick anymore.

"Lunch is ready!" He called from the bar area. "Yay sandwiches!" Adam said. "So where's Leo?" Douglas asked. "He's at his aunts house" Chase said. "ok then, more sandwiches for us!" Marcus said. Douglas glared at him.

"You mean more sandwiches for US!" Douglas said while snatching Marcus's sandwich and ran across the kitchen while Marcus ran after him. They actually put on a show.

They chased each other for half a minute until Marcus nearly pinned Douglas. We all laughed about it and went on playing on the Xbox. Man they got a lot of games. It started raining outside, great. So far I haven't felt the need to call Dad, except I got this weird habit of constantly looking at the door as if their going to walk right through the front door.

Adam, Chase and Marcus wanted to watch that new horror movie _'The Purge: Anarchy' _and Bree wanted to watch _'annabelle' _. I was not in favor of any of them. did they not know they had a 9 year old in the room? They decided to watch The Purge so I went into Douglas's office.

"Hey" I said. He turned around. "Hey Davis, Im guessing they're watching their annual horror movie?" He asked. "Yep, So what's up?" I asked while sitting down in the second office chair.

"Nothing just finishing up some work. Your head feeling better?" He asked. "Yeah thanks" I said.

"You know you can play some computer games on that computer" He said. I faced the computer and played it.

-3 hours later

I guess this game was really interesting since I've been playing for 3 hours and my eyes are watering. I went in the living room assuming the movie was over...I was SO wrong!

I walked in and saw these people kill other people and people get their heads cut off. I can never unsee that.

I walked back into the office. "They still watching the movie?" Douglas asked. "Uh huh. I can never unsee that" I said. He laughed a little. "Yeah, I couldn't make it through that movie either" Douglas said. "So when are you ordering Pizza?"I asked. "It's 4:00. your hungry already?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess" I said. "Alright I'll order it at 5:30" He said. He got up and walked into the living room and I followed behind.

"Alright guys is the movie over yet?" He asked. "Yeah" Bree said. I walked infront of him and sat on the couch,

"Good cuz I've been playing this game and I've made a higher score than the maker" I said. "So when are we getting Pizza?" Adam asked. "Geez you kids cant wait for food or something?!" Douglas asked while laughing. Doulgas got the phone and called the pizza people.

"Yup" Marcus said. "Alright, I'll go ahead and order it. What kind do you want?" He asked.

"Pepparroni" Chase and Marcus said in unison. "Triple Meat Deluxe" Bree said. We all looked at her. "What? Im still a growing girl" She said while hovering her hand over her stomach.

"Meat with Mushrooms" Adam said. "Well atleast Adam is the smart one here" Douglas said. Im guessing that's the kind Douglas wants. "And Davis?" Douglas said.

"Cheese" I said. "Just cheese?" He asked. "Yep, just plain old cheese" I said. He mouthed the work 'ok'.

"Ok Im thinking of getting a large Meat, Cheese and pepparoni pizza, cut into three sections. Sound good?" He asked Chase, Marcus, Bree, and I nodded in content.

"What about my pizza?" Adam asked. "Im getting a medium Mushroom pizza" Douglas said happily. Adam seemed pretty happy.

We all waited around for the pizza. Marcus Adam and Chase got into a fight about what animal looks best in a top hat, or something like that.

"Please, dogs looks best, it's why people buy them!" Marcus said. Now I want a dog.

"Nuh uh! Camels do, they have Wednesday's named after them!" Adam said. "No, try a pelican. Those are both awesome and hilllarius in top hats" Chase said. Now I want a pelican.

"Bree, Davis? Any input?" Chase said. I cluelessly raised my hand. "Davis?" Chase said. "Yeah, what's 'input'?" I asked. Did I mention Im like a year behind my actual grade since school here is ahead.

"Your opinion" Marcus said. "Oh ummmm. Bunnies!" I said. They all looked at me. "Please he's 9 I could conivnce him dragon's are real, when they actually don't and can't!" Chase said.

"I thought you said dragons were real?" I said sadly. He looked like he regretted what he said. The thing I've always wanted to do to an older sibling, is use whatever they tell me against them.

"Uhhhhhh. They are...Ever heard of the Komodo Dragon?" Chase said while gaining confidence in his statement. Faith restored.

About 20 minutes later, the Pizza guy showed up. "I'll get it!" Douglas said. He walked over to the front door and got it. He came walking back with a couple of pizza boxes. "Alright here it is" Douglas said. He gave us the Pizza and split his with Adam.

"So what's New York like?" MMarcus asked me, while chewing food in his mouth.

"Big, disgusting, depressing, awesome, smelly, amazing, and also, pretty much frozen" I said. "Oh yeah that snowstorm got New York last night, we're suppose to get one come Christmas" Douglas said. Great, my first Christmas I could spend snowed inside a house.

"Alright, So I've got to put up Christmas decorations here, wanna help?" Douglas asked while getting up. We all nodded and grabbed some decorations. Adam got one ornament stuck in his nose and Bree and I had to help him pull it out. Marcus and Chase just moved the ornaments to fit their _'prefectionists'_ ways.

-Some Time later

Ok it's about 8:00 pm and I have not wanted to call Dad at all. We finished putting up Christmas decorations and now we're all sitting around the tv watching the news.

"Whoah looks like a small thunder storm tonight" Douglas said. "Yeah" Chase said while staying focused on the radar. Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

"Hey you know that new movie 'Penguins of Madagascar' is on my movie playlist" Douglas said. I've been wanting to see that movie forever!

"Sounds good to me" Adam said. We all agreed with him and turned on the movie.

-2 hours later

This was actually one of the best movies I've seen. It started thundering a little and we all got situated for bed in the living room. Marcus and Douglas went to their rooms while Adam, Bree, Chase and I stayed here.

"Alright here's some blankets for tonight" Douglas said while handing us some blankets. Chase brought a sleeping bag and Bree had her own blanket and pillow. I pulled out my pillow, which earned some looks from Bree and Chase.

"What is that?" Bree asked disgusted. "It's a pillow, you know to lay your head on" I said annoyed. It's a pillow and it has sentimental value to me. "Davis that pillow's all dirty. How do you even sleep with that?" Chase asked, quite rudely if you ask me.

"Well maybe I've had this pillow ever since my family gave me up for adoption 8 years ago and I wanted to keep something from that family!" I said. Chase and Bree had a look of guilt and regret. "Sorry, we didn't know it had that much sentimental value to you" Bree said. "Its ok" I said while calming down.

We all got situated and fell asleep. Well, everyone else fell asleep, I couldn't sleep. A tree kept rubbing against the window and the rain was coming down hard, not to mention the thunder. It's normal for kids to want to call their parents before they go to bed, right?

I walked over to Chase and woke him up. "Davis, what are you doing up? You should be asleep" He said groggily. "Can I use your phone to call Dad?" I asked. He sat up and grabbed his phone. "Uh yeah, I guess. Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah im fine, I just want to call Dad. You know, to tell him goodnight" I said. He dialed Dad's number and called.

Davenport's P.O.V

I was finally finishing the gift wrapping and got Davis a whole new set of clothes. I got a call from Chase.

_"Hello, Chase?"_

_"Hey, Davis wanted to talk to you"_ I figured he would call tonight, considering the storm.

_"Ok let me talk to him"_

_"K. one sec..."_

_"Hey Dad"_

_"Hey buddy, you having a good time?"_

_"Uhh yeah, so far we watched a movie, ate pizza and put up some decorations for Christmas"_

_"Sounds like fun. Are you okay with the thunder and all?"_

_"A little. It's not bothering me as much" _

_"Good, so I'll call you tommorow morning and come get you guys around 9-ish. Okay?"_

_"Okay"_

_"Alright hand the phone back to Chase and go to sleep. I love you"_

_"I will, love you too"_

I heard the phone get handed over to Chase.

_"Hey Davis said you wanted to talk to me?"_

_"Yeah, he's never stayed anywhere out of his house before and it's a little frightening for him. Can you all try to be there for him?"_

_"Of course we will. He'll be fine"_

_"K good"_

_"Bye"_

_"Bye" _

Chas ehung up on me and I went to go put up our decorations. Tasha and I are all energized on coffee. Fun!

Chase's P.O.V

I got off the phone with Davenport and learned that Davis has a fear of sleeping anywhere other than his own home. I felt kind of bad for him. That feelign when you want your parents to hold you and be there, and the'yre not. It's like your not allowed to see them for a while.

I saw him trying to go to sleep, clutching his dirty pillow. Which now I know why he chose that one. He started hugging it pretty tight when a huge boom of thunder hit. Poor kid.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me scared and full of fear. The boom also woke Adam and Bree up. They saw me with Daivs and assumed something was wrong. I would too if I saw Davis scared and someone was trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong with Davis?" Bree asked. I pulled Davis into a hug and let him try to relax. "He's never stayed anywhere else other than at home, and he's scared" I said quietly. Adam and Bree came over.

"Hey baby bro, you ok?" Adam asked. He looked up.

"I wanna go home" He said pretty sadly. Bree came over to comfort him. "I know, but we'll be going home soon, just wait. The only way to get over this fear is to stay the whole night here" Bree said. Davis sniffled a little, then it hit me. "His headache must be back because of the flash of lightning and all the loud thunder" I said. I started stroking the back of Davis's hair. It's kind of weird since I've never had a little brother before, other than Leo, but he's only a year younger. Davis is a whole 5 years younger. I've never had to comfort a younger sibling.

I tried to remember what Adam or Bree did if this happened to me. "Hey Bree would you go get Davis's head medicine?" I asked. She got up and went to go get the medicine. Adam stayed back and helped me comfort him. Bree came back with his medecine.

"Here" She said. Davis took it and swallowed. I grabbed a blanket and put it around him. "Ok now go back to sleep. We'll get you when Davenport picks us up ok?" I said. He looked at me all drowsy. "I'll... wake up be...fore Dad gets... here..." He said half awake. "Well your nighttime medicine for your head makes you drowsy. So good night" I said. He yawned and fell asleep with his head on my arm.

"So when is he getting us?" Bree asked. "9:00" I said. Bree nodded and sat back. I picked up Davis and sat him down on the couch.

"So do you think he'll sleep the rest of the night?" Adam asked. "Yeah" I said I laye dback down on my sleepingbag and went to sleep. Adam and Bree followed and went to sleep too. I looked up at Davis on the couch wanting to make sure he wont fall of or anything. Wow, was Adam and Bree this protective?

I fell asleep finally.

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up and found myself on the couch wrapped in a blanket. I got up and walked over to the kitchen and checked the clock. "8:30" I said to myself. I got the rest of my stuff together, and woke up Adam Bree and Chase. Adam's phone lit up and showed he got a text from Dad saying 'Be there in 15'.

We got our stuff. I was pretty proud of myself. I stayed the whole night outside of my house.

"When is Dad gonna be here again?" I asked. "about 5 minutes now. Which you actually stayed the night somewhere outside of your house!" Bree said. "Yeah...WOO HOO I DID IT!" I said. Chase and Adam high fived me. "Great, we're proud of you" Chase said. Yep first step in fixing my inexplictable fears.

Dad came by and picked us up. Once we got home the tree was already set up and there were gifts under it.

"So did you all like the decor?" Dad asked. "Yeah, it's so cool!" I said. "Alright now go upstairs and unpack we'll be going to pick up Leo and go to a resturaunt in a moment" Dad said. We went upstairs to put up our stuff.

When I opened my closet, I found a whole ne wardrobe. "We bought you some new clothes" Dad said. "Thanks" I said. "Yep it's pretty cold out so bring a hoodie or something" Dad said. I nodded. "Oh and were you ok the rest of the night?" He asked me. "Yeah, Chase helped me calm down" I said. He smiled. "Really? Good!" He said. He walked out of my room leaving me there. Time to figure out which hoodie Im going to where, since they bought me like 4-5 different ones.

Chase's P.O.V I got down to the lab to put my stuff up when Davenport came down.

"Hey Chase, Davis told me about last night" He said. He must be talking about how I helped Davis.

"Oh that, it was nothing" I said. "Yeah, well, Im proud of what a great big brother your being. I knew you two would get along. He reminds me alot of you" He said. I saw some similarites between us but mainly something to where you could tell we were remotely related.

"Oh well good I guess" I said. He laughed a little. "Alright, we're leaving in a minute so lets go!" He said. With that we left to go pick Leo up and go eat. It made me feel better now that Davis won't freeze outside anymore. Maybe I am a great big brother.

**Ok I hope that was great! it took 3 days to make. Im working on Lessons right now, so I'll update this later tommorow (if all goes planned) Anyways Read and review! ENJOY!**


End file.
